


Hey, I just met you, this is crazy

by SwedishFanFictionLover



Series: Marvelous Stories [1]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, NCT (Band), NCT 127 - Fandom, NCT Dream, NCT U - Fandom, WAYV, X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Kiss, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Angst, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-06-30 02:46:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 18
Words: 26,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19843966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwedishFanFictionLover/pseuds/SwedishFanFictionLover
Summary: All of these will centre around Rosé where she meets her soulmate in various situations.





	1. Character index

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Soulmate Shorts AKA The Crackship Armada](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2658407) by [ozhawk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ozhawk/pseuds/ozhawk). 



> Some things that needs to be adressed before further reading.
> 
> 1) While I have applied the warning for rape/non-con it will never go all the way, only almost so it will not be too graphic. 
> 
> 2) I applied the warning for underage as she will be paired with both Chenle and Jisung. While there may be a kiss nothing further will occurr. While it is implied soulmates usually bond within 24 hours upon meeting and those bonding sessions occuring during intercourse, she will only bond with these two by pressing their bonds together but not under a sexual circumstance. 
> 
> 3) There will be two triad relationships, if you're not into reading polyamory/slash then I suggest you skip the Winter Soldier/Captain America story as well as the Pyro/Ice Man one.
> 
> 4) The stories will all take place in South Korea unless adressed otherwise. 
> 
> 5) Yuta/Jennie, Jisoo/Lucas, Lalisa/Vision are implied relationships throughout all of the stories. When Rosé is paired with Yuta and Lucas the men have already broken up with the ladies so no cheating will occurr. 
> 
> 6) This will be OT18 NCT as I do not know Yangyang, Hendery and Xiao Jun (as they portray themselves through media and how they usually are portrayed as characters) enough to include them in this lineup. While I will use NCOT18 characters with some traits as they are usually described I will also add my own characterisation to them in order to fit them into this universe and the stories. 
> 
> 7) The stories will wary in amount, it has nothing to do with favorisation or any of the sort. It simply has to do with my inspiration for that particular pairing and the scenario in which they meet.
> 
> Now, without further ado, happy reading!

Darcy Lewis: Rosé 

Jane Foster: Jisoo

Pepper Potts: Jennie

Scarlet Witch: Lalisa

  
Iron Man: Yuta

Captain Korea: Jaehyun

The Hulk: Taeyong

Black Widow: Ten

Hawkeye: Jungwoo

Thor: Lucas

Winter Soldier: Johnny

Black Panther: Taeil

Doctor Strange: Doyoung

Quicksilver: Chenle

Spiderman: Mark

Shadowcat: Jeno

Nightcrawler: Jisung

Gambit: Jaemin

Iceman: Renjun

Pyro: Donghyuck

Rogue: Winwin

Angel: Kun

Vision: Whoever you want to imagine appearance wise.


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the overall headcannon for all the stories, with minor tweaks for the Lucas/Rosé one.

You would think that a nice little trip down to Busan for SCIENCE! wouldn’t be too bad, that you could work a little and enjoy some time at the deserted beach because of animolaties. Wrong. Dead wrong. I was so wrong. No, instead of assisting in the name of SCIENCE and making sure Jisoo unnie ate and slept then getting some time off to sunbathe at the beach with a cold soda in my hand, we first met a dude who fell from the sky and I got to tase him as he was all kinds of bonkers and big. Only then realising he said Jisoo’s soulmate words and when looking him over in the hospital her soulmate words were on his unmentionables just like his were on her unmentionables and whoo-ie was that a lot to take in. Hammered, hottie, hobo guy who we tasered and ran over twice was her soulmate? 

  
  


Could it get any weirder? Yes, yes it could. Because then he told us that he was a the god of thunder who went by the name Yukhei, his nicknames on earth ranged from Raiju to Thor over the centuries and depending on where you lived in the world but the mortal name he went with when he wanted to be anonymous was Lucas. It was all kinds of confusing but he allowed me to refer to him as Lucas for simplicity and any other nicknames I thought suited him. He was nice, not quite having a handle on the mortal customs but getting there, he was an awesome mani-pedi buddy who cared less about fragile masculinity and he made sure that Jisoo slept, ate and got shagged so thoroughly that not even SCIENCE! could make her leave the god of thunder, not that I blamed her and always lowkey thanked Lucas for. 

  
  


But sadly those times were few and in between as it was difficult to travel through the rainbow tunnel, I could not for the love of Sailor Moon ever remember what it in fact was called, and having to do galactica wars and what not. It got better when he joined Avengers and suddenly I was scientist wrangling not only Jisoo at a very expensive lab but also Taeyong, a.k.a the jolly green giant, who was a sweetheart and much more persuasive to fulfill his mortal needs. Yuta was always around the corner, grating the nerves of those around him and sciencing while listening to rock. 

  
  


All in all I was satisfied with my new life of science wrangling three of the greatest minds of time while getting a more-than-decent salary and getting to hangout with superheroes on a daily basis. Now, if I met my soulmate I would’ve literally hit the jackpot but as I had begun to learn was to expect the unexpected and meeting my soulmate was not an exception. 


	3. Favorite Sandwich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Rosé provides comfort to a certain genius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Yuta/Rosé

“What’s with Lucifer?” I nodded my head towards Yuta’s area of the lab, cluttered as always with him looking as if he stopped sleeping in the seventies and was running on redbull or what not. It was the what not theory that made me worried for the billion-ass. Jisoo was so lost in SCIENCE! that she probably didn’t even know I was sitting next to her and had been doing so for the past two hours deciphering her notes to the computer. Taeyong adjusted his glasses before following my gaze, grimacing as he saw Yuta talking to one of his machines while looking quite haggard. 

“Losing Jarvis was not easy but Jennie breaking up with him because she found her soulmate was quite the blow as you can imagine.” He said softly, barely audible but I was used to his quiet way of speaking. “Why Lucifer?” He looked at me then, tilting his head in that adorable way of his that made me want to reach over and ruffle his hair while cooing despite the fact that he was older than me. I restricted the urge by looking at Yuta, heart squeezing at his state.

“You know, livin la vida loca, pissing of holier-than-whole but still having that angelic smile and good looks, a.k.a Lucifer.” I explained to which he aah:ed before going back to his work but not without glancing every now and then at his science bro. 

  


Me and Yuta had never talked talked, like, face to face with our mouths. No, our conversations had been via Jarvis or emails but since Jarvis become Vision and Yuta had to deal with post-breakup feelings the conversations had ceased entirely. Not that it was too much of a surprise but I missed him referring to me as Ariel in the emails, sassing with me and teasing yet somehow I always had the good seats to the premieres of all the movies I wanted to see “mysteriously”. I had seen him deteriorate without Jarvis and Jennie keeping check on him but not daring to interfere just yet but my heart hurt just seeing him like that and decided he needed some TLC a la Rosie style. 

  


***~***   


_Okay Rosie, you can do this, just breathe and take one step at a time. He won’t blow your head off._ I thought to myself a few times, repeating it to stay calm as I returned to the Avengers tower and swiftly made my way back to the lab. Lucas was just coming out of the lab with Jisoo over his shoulder, her shrieking profanities and complaints which he ignored with his ever present smile. 

  


“Ah! Lady Rose, I hope you don’t mind if I take my betrothed to our quarters for a, as you humans calls it, Netflix and Chill.” If I wasn’t as nervous as I was I would’ve made a smart remark but for now I settled with an amused snort. 

“Sounds good, just make sure there’s something edible to along with it because she’s been sciencing past a few lunch breaks.” Jisoo stilled as Lucas looked with narrowed eyes at her bum, which was eyelevel and pinched it slightly, making the scientist yelp indignantly. 

“Will do.” He said seriously then his puppy eye look came back and he sniffed the air then looked at the bag. “At least you have enough sense to eat.”

“I have sense!” Jisoo protested and yelped as he pinched her bum again. “Hey! Stop that!”

“Well, some of it is for me and Taeyong but there’s also some for Yuta, I-I thought he c-could need some.” Lucas happy face turned into a pouty one at that.

“Indeed, the man of Iron has foregone necessary means to be well ever since Ultron, miss Kim and then Friday. I think he’ll appreciate your gesture, lightning sister.” He ruffled my hair a little affectionately as one would do to a smaller sibling, making me feel a bit more at ease with it all and Jisoo gave me an encouraging pair of thumbs up once he walked past me with her still perched over his shoulder. 

  


Shaking my head at the pair of soulmates I walked into the lab with lighter steps, I stopped by Taeyong to give him iced tea along with a ceasar chicken salad. He smiled gratefully at me before diving back down into SCIENCE! but not before taking a bite of the salad I was pleased to note. Taking a small breath of courage I walked over to Yuta’s station in the lab and before I knew what I was doing I thrust the paper bag right into Yuta’s face as he turned to look at me with his eyebrow raised and mouth open to ask what I was doing. 

  


“So, I might be overstepping the boundaries but you look like you need some TLC. So here’s a turkey burger, Looney Tunes DVD of the first season and coca cola. It’s not much but please, eat and take a break.” Yuta looked stunned, speechless, it was weird seeing him so quiet and not firing of a witty remark. I looked back to Taeyong when he choked on his salad, drinking it down and pointed at me. “What? Do you need me to call 119?” He shook his head before managing to swallow down whatever it was.

“Yuta, she, come on!” Taeyong huffed and I looked back to Yuta. 

“What’s going on?” I asked the genius who stood up, towering a little over me and whoa, the smile he had now was breathtaking. “Yuta?”

“I can’t believe it’s you.” I promptly dropped the bag as the thrill of those words went down my spine, the words on my right forearm aching - coming to life and were now a dull throbbing. I jumped the moment the bag hit the floor as did Yuta, we looked down at the bag then at each other and I didn’t know what to do or say now. 

  


I’ve always found him very attractive and sweet in his own subtle way, sure I’ve always had a bit of a crush on him but I never dared to think it would come to fruition, especially not since he got together with Jennie Kim. I never let it affect my work ethic and it was one of the reasons I was lowkey thankful for our communication only being through Jarvis or email as it made it easier. Now I knew that it wasn’t just a simple crush, my bond had let me knew beforehand who my soulmate was and now that I was in his immediate present, having heard him say my words I wanted to complete the bond as soon as possible. It was normal for soulmates to, well it was an old term but one that was still in use, mate and bond within 24 hours of meeting as they couldn’t deny the pull and if they tried they would get hurt. But there was one pressing matter that couldn’t be ignored, feelings didn’t simply vanish away.

  


“But… Jennie?” Yuta who had bent down in my conflict to retrieve the bag froze before looking up with a quizzical eyebrow. 

“What about her, Ariel?” I flushed as he used the nickname he had given me in our emails and when communicating through Jarvis. Oh gosh, this was awkward but still it needed to be said. 

“You w-w-were, I mean are, so sad about her b-breaking up with you and I understand if you n-need more time to get over the break up.” Now he looked utterly confused as he stood to his full weight, putting the bag on his work station and walking up to me, one hand reaching out to cup my cheek. I couldn’t help but lean into his hand, inhaling his cologne but also the sent of oil and smoke which was very calming for some reason. 

“I mean, all the respect to her and yada yada but we knew we didn’t love each other and had already planned to announce our break for a while ever since before she met her soulmate. I’m not sad or anything.” His other arm sneaked around my waist, pulling me close but loose enough so I could break away from his hold if I wished to do so. “Who told you I was mopey?”

“Taeyong sa- Bwah!?” I jutted my thumb over my shoulder, looking over only to find he had slipped out of the lab while we were occupied. “He’s gone! He told me that the loss of Jennie and Jarvis becoming Vision had taken its toll on you...” I explained as I looked back at him, to which he closed his eyes muttering a curse under his lips. “Even Lucas said that since Friday you’ve been losing sleep… What’s going on?”

“What’s going on is that Taeyong is going to get two presents, one of them will be quite amusing to everyone but him for the stunt he just pulled.” He opened his eyes once more, coffee ones meeting dark chocolate his smile was smaller but much more intimate. It stirred things in me. “Lucas was right though about Friday, she’s been taking up a lot of my time.” I flinched as if I had been slapped, the sudden force of jealousy uncommon but searing hot within my heart and Yuta must’ve understood because he sighed. “Fuck, not like that. Friday is Jarvis replacement, a new A.I.” I ooh:ed in understanding, understanding why he was so much at his workstation then and what Lucas meant. 

“S-So there’s no one else or any lingering feelings for Jennie?” I asked, just wanted to make sure before I dared to say or do something else. He leaned his head down, my breath hitched as his nose brushed against mine. “Y-Yuta?” Breathlessly the words left my mouth, his scent driving me crazy alone but along with his proximity I felt a bit dizzy, buzzed almost and nibbled on my lower lip for a moment out of nerves. 

“None at all to both of them, only you if you’ll have the tin man as a soulmate.” I glared at him then, my hands which had ended up on his shoulders slapping him gently for it.

“I’ve always wanted to talk to you about that particular nickname because you’re no tin man.” He raised an eyebrow, even going as far as to knock at the arc reactor in his chest.

“This sure as hell ain’t a heart and my armor is not made of polyester so what else would one call me?” I pursed my lips for a moment before grinning. 

“Iron Giant, he was always kind but had to learn how to be careful.” He snorted at me. “Hey! Don’t you sno-hmpfh!” He kissed me then and whatever I had been about to say disappeared. I leaned into him, breaking apart for a moment as he searched into my eyes and looking quite vulnerable. “I’m yours, only yours from now on, i-i-if you’ll have me?” His eyes widened, as if he hadn’t been prepared for the admission but then almost sagged with the relief and I felt, not for the first time, sad for how many people he had lost and unable to trust over the years. But I was determined to prove to him that he could rely on me, for everything and nothing, as much as I could. “This is your handwriting, no?” I dragged down my sleeve to show him the words, he choked up a little at seeing his words on my skin and I dared to press a kiss to his cheek. “Then you’ll always have me, no matter what, I promise.” He closed his eyes for a moment, then took hold of my wrist gently and pressed kisses down his words and for every word he kissed a shiver of pure want washed through me. As he paused on the left word, he opened one sharp eye to look at me and grinned, every bit of Lucifer as I called him - looking angelic but oozing sin, tempting one with it and god, I was under his command. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” His voice a little huskier than before.

“L-Likewise.” I stuttered, letting him pull me in for another kiss, and another, and another until I found myself sandwiched between the table and his slender body but defined body and being quite sure it was my favorite sandwich ever.


	4. Cupid's Arrow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé loses her coffee but it's okay as she gains something else, something more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rosé/Jungwoo

Life pre-Lucas was something wistful, nostalgic I’d like to think about from time to time when work or just my new life post-Lucas got just too much. I remembered a time where I could walk to our tiny kitchen in the RV with Jisoo scribbling notes and our old pal Eric trying to get her to eat some breakfast. Now my mornings depended on how normal they were, if I decided to eat breakfast in my apartment the only abnormal risk was Lucas being there looking for pop-tarts but if I went to the common kitchen I could very well walk into a spy level food fight or Johnny handing over his metal arm to Yuta to improve. 

  
  


As things were in my now post-Lucas life I treasured the beverage-and-lunch runs as I could walk around as any other civilian, pick up the massive order for my boss lady, green giant, Iron Giant and anyone else who asked it off me or who I thought needed it, and then walk back to the Avengers towers like any other employee. But all good things must come to an end I supposed but why did it have to happen during my run!?

  
  


“Crikey, GET DOWN!” I throw myself over a child and we both went crashing to the ground, one moment later the windows of the coffee shop shattered - just like the peaceful atmosphere and chaos ensured. If it weren’t for me being on the kid he would’ve been a bit trampled as well but as it were only I got a few feet marks on my fair body but as someone more coherent recognised me as a body and not a thick carpet they helped me and the kid up. We got separated in the crowd of people and I was forced to get out of the shop. Automatically I reached for my phone and my taser, calling with one hand while the other was steady on the trigger as I ran for shelter. 

“ROSIE!? ARE YOU OKAY!?” Jisoo screamed into the phone but it appeared as a whisper when something blew up where I couldn’t see and I gulped at the sight of those dark elves I had encountered in Greenwich. 

“SURE!” I yelled back into the phone, shielding my eyes from a blast. “REMEMBER THE SCARECROWS IN ENGLAND!? THEY’RE BACK AND I WOULD REALLY LIKE MEW-MEW TO GET HERE!”

“THEY’RE ON THEIR WAY, F-” Whatever she was going to say got lost as I had to drop the phone in order to avoid the shot aimed at me. I ran, eyes darting around to find shelter and I ran into an alley. My glasses were dusty but I managed to see just fine, I ran through the alley as I didn’t want to be caught in the middle of it incase the two buildings wanted to collapse. I got out on the other side only to run right into an ambush of the scarecrow aliens. They had a few other humans at gunpoint as well. I looked back but they had followed me there as well and whined at it all because, really, ON MY COFFEE RUN OF ALL TIMES!?

“Why me?” I wheezed out and pressed the trigger on the taser, sending one of them down and ran for it amidst their confusion but it was pointless as they caught me. 

  
  


I was held against one of them, struggling as much as I could and kicking at those who walked up to me. Then one fell. Then another. As more and more fell I felt something warm splatter on me, blood I realized belatedly, and they stood no chance. Even the one that held me dropped, making me stumble with him but I was quick to get back on my feet and looked at the dead bodies around me, dropping like flies. That is, if flies could be killed with arrows. I got pushed around a little by people running for safety but I didn’t let me deter it from looking for a certain avenger. I turned my head as something dropped from seemingly the sky only to see Hawkeye a.k.a Jungwoo standing there with his arrow strung. I had seen him on tv doing Avengers stuff, I had even seen him around the tower but never had the opportunity to talk with him and frankly, while he seemed warmer and more approachable than Ten I still didn’t dare to approach him for a friendly chatter. But now as he stood there with the arrows, I have never been happier to see him and the words tumbled out of my mouth.

  
  


“Robin Hood got nothing on you mate!” I felt delirious, laughing happily as I said it and later on I would be told by Taeyong that it was the shock and adrenaline. Jungwoo who was very pretty for a guy, who had soft looking lips, mochi like skin and fluffy hair did nothing to diminish the sharp, deadly look on his eyes as he showcased his profession - that is until my words reached him. The eyes lost their killer intent, widening in shock and he froze in his stance. Then it got back but not quite as before, I couldn’t put my finger on it. Until he spoke that is.

“Get down little red!” Dumbly I automatically followed the instructions, crouching down in the matter of a second and felt more than saw one of his arrows hitting yet another alien scarecrow. Before I had even opened my eyes a warm hand was on my bicep and pulling me with him, I followed him without hesitation. I looked at his side profile as he kept glancing back at me with a grimace while also keeping an eye on our surrounding as he lead me to Lucas who cheered at the sight of me before smashing one alien’s face. Jungwoo gave him a peace sign then pointed to a building, to which Lucas nodded and flew away. We went inside the building so we’d be shielded for the impending talk I guessed. 

“You said my words.” He had lead me into the staff room of the shop which was evacuated as there was no one else here. Jungwoo looked at me then, right in the eye and wow, if this wasn’t a one in a million coincidence I would be really lucky to have someone as handsome as a soulmate. The minute the thought came to be I blushed because wow, easy there wombat, now’s not the time to think of bedroom escapades. “Did I say yours?”

“You did… You’re miss Kim’s assistant, right?” He asked in that soft voice of his and god, there was a light lisp to them!

“Scientist wrangler but yes, that’s me.” I gave him a nervous smile and the sharpness in his face eased up a little, his hard set mouth letting out a small smirk as he snorted in amusement. 

“Soul Mark?” He asked and I blushed scarlet as I knew he wanted to see it but cheesus, this was not the time or place for it - not where mine was located. 

“I… That… It’s... ” I glanced at the door and thinking about what was going on outside. He understood where it might be, he must’ve if the sly grin on his face was any indication and-  _ HE’S HOLDING ME TO HIM!?  _ “Hawkeye!?”

“Jungwoo.” He corrected as he looked at me, grinning at me and tutting at the blood on my face. “Are you okay? No injuries?” I was distracted by the strong forearms around my waist to answer but managed to make a garbled hum to which he laughed softly. “Cat got your tongue?”

“More like the hawk did.” I blurted out, cursing my lack of filter but didn’t regret it as much when his eyes darkened.

“I definitely will have it.” The promise, the rasp of his voice was utter sin and as he leaned into kiss me I was meeting him halfway when he stopped, furrowing his eyebrows for a moment then letting out a soft curse. “Damn it, yeah, yeah, I heard you Iron Ass.” He held a finger to his ear where his earpiece probably was and responded to, apparently, Yuta. “Give me a minute, just found my soulmate and no, I will not tell you who she is you snippy old fart.” He took away his finger and put his forehead against mine. “I have to go.”

“Y-Yeah, superhero stuff, huh?” It was difficult speaking when he was so close, his breath meeting mine. 

“Thor will take you to safety, come on, our two minutes are up.” He nuzzled his nose against mine for a moment before taking my hand in his more calloused one, leading me out of the shop to where Lucas was apparently waiting. Before we fully got outside I stopped in my step making him stop as well. This was really silly and cringy but the blood on my face, sulfur in my nose and the deafening sounds of battle made me forego my usual shyness and hesitation. “Wha-” Before he could finish I pulled him close with a hand on his neck, going up on my toes and pressed a soft, careful kiss to his. I’ve kissed boys before but nothing came close to kissing my soulmate, how after a moment he took charge of the kiss and kissed me like a man, no hesitation and giving as much as he took. My lips, limbs, soul tingled from the slow, yearning kiss and if I was a little breathless when we parted, could one really blame me?

“G-good luck.” I said, trying to get my bearings.

“What?” He said, just as breathless as me and looking at me with nothing short of bewilderment, fond.

“K-k-kiss of good luck.” I clarified, cheeks burning and letters stumbling over one another but my smile was genuine and there to stay. The smile that he returned was bright, boy-ish and changed his whole face into one of utter joy. 

  
  


It was too bad there was a crash sounding just then so he had to get into action but only after pressing another short but firm kiss that made me stumble as he ran into the action. Not even Lucas light but caring teasing could make me stop smiling as my lips still tingled and yearned for more. 


	5. The blue, the red and the metal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé is kidnapped and meets a very intersting prisoner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS! This is where the rape/non-con warning applies, just a heads up.   
> OBS2! Jiji is Jisoo, Jiji is Rosé's nickname for her just as Rosie is Jisoo's nickname for Rosé.
> 
> Pairing: Johnny/Rosé/Jaehyun
> 
> Just for fun, here's the supersoldiers soulmate marks on each other;  
> Johnny’s words on Jaehyun: “Can’t you fight jerks of your own size?”  
> Jaehyun’s words on Johnny: “I can but where’s the challenge in that?”

“Why does bad guy facilities need to be underground? Is it their unconscious desires to be vampire bats or do they want to be close to home, smell the sulfur and the hooves of their master.” I mutter irritably, which I thought was quite alright given the situation at hand. I had been kidnapped, AGAIN, to be used as leverage to get Jiji or mistaken for Jiji which was starting to get old fast because Jiji did not have apricot colored hair and she did not wear glasses, two very obvious distinctions between us! “And they took Tracy, they better not have destroyed her or I’ll kangaroo kick them so hard they’ll see their maker.” I spat as I thought about my most trusted companion, sorry Jisoo, and hoped they wouldn’t open the taser as Yuta would be able to find my location through it’s inbuilt tracker. 

  
  


Or well, the general seeing as I was somewhere else from my taser but most likely Tracy and I were still in the same building. I tried to find a substitute weapon but that was an useless course of action as the only thing in that god forsaken cell was nothing, absolutely nothing. I had been stripped of my phone and taser in exchange for a pair of handcuffs which dug in painfully against my wrists. They were cuffed to the front luckily and an idea sprung to mind. After checking for any visible cameras I tried my luck, I my shoes of then my my little pony socks, putting the shoes back on I rolled the socks into a ball then struggled a great while to get it into my left armpit. Once succeeded I tried what I had seen on youtube, squeezing the ball and checked for my pulse to find it very, very low and enough to possibly trick a hydrabum.

  
  


“Hey, pretty.” I shuddered at the tone of his voice, trying, most likely, failing to show how scared I was but breathed in and out like I would make Taeyong do when he turned a little green in order to calm down, focus. “The commander wants to talk to you, come on.”

**“I… I don’t understand you, please don’t kill me.”** I said in english, letting my australian accent coat the words thickly and the quiver of my lips were not an act nor my plea but I needed them to think I didn’t understand korean. He narrowed his eyes, walking through the opened cell door with slow, calculative steps.  **“No, please no, no, don’t, please!”**

“Is the sky blue?” He asked in korean and I let the tears I’ve kept on bay ever since I was kidnapped fall.

**“No, please don’t! I don’t know korean or whatever you’re talking but please don’t kill me or rape me! Please, I beg of you, please!”** I backed away but stopped when he put the barrel of the gun to my stomach. I sniffled, swallowing multiple of times because what if he killed me on the spot as he realized he had possibly gotten the wrong person? I didn’t want to die, I had yet to meet my soulmates. I cried in relief when he spoke in English but he thought of it as my panic of being in such a dire situation. 

**“Get your sweet ass in front of me and walk, if you walk too slow or too fast I’ll put a bullet somewhere in you, capisce?”** I nodded rapidly, sniffling to clear my nose and shuffled past him to the door where I stopped, not sure if I could walk out nor yet. I thought he would put a blindfold on me and direct me using his voice, probably being an ass about it though but as I waited for it he pressed the barrel of the gun at the small of my back, his foul smelling breath hitting my cheek as he leaned in close and nosed at my ear.  **“What are you waiting for? Walk or I’ll make you dance to my bullets on the way to the commander, your choice.”** Swallowing down the bile that teased the back of my throat I began to walk at a decent pace, not too fast nor too slow as my mind raced, barely hearing his directions and grimaced as he at times traced the gun over my ass as if it was an extended body part of his and I would need a shower from it alone. 

  
  


They let me see everything as he guided me through the hallways, which either meant they were stupid or they didn’t plan to let me live long enough to tell the tale - hope it was the former but I had planned for the latter. A stupid plan but it was the only one I got so after purposefully making my steps wobbly and get the guard irritated at me, I “sluggishly” told him about needing my “medication” before I “fainted”. I landed on the side where the balled up socks were so it wouldn’t look strange and in order to keep it tight to cut off the flow slightly. I slowed down my breathing to my best ability and used sheer will not to react to anything he said or did, he checked my pulse on the wrist I had targeted - thank Lucas for that! - and cussed before he roughly put me in a fireman’s hold. I dared to open an eyes as my hair covered my face, glasses still on my face because of the string that went around my head smartly so I could run and do anything without them falling off, thank you Taeyong!

  
  


I memorized the route to my best ability but when I noticed we were in the medical and swept my gaze around just in time to see that there were only one doctor in the room as well as someone strapped to the bed. Then I had to close my eyes, groaning when he literally threw me on a bed and barked at the doctor or scientist or whatever to fix me up while he want to explain the situation to the commander. I kept the ball of socks still tight in my armpit, trying to figure out how to knock the man unconscious as he checked me over. Needing to look around I pretended to come to, not having to pretend to rapidly blink my eyes as the light was quite strong and looked up to find the doctor staring at me with a creepy smile on his face. I immediately backed away from him as much as I could, not liking how delighted he looked at that. 

  
  


“You are not Jisoo Kim.” He stated in korean and I furrowed my eyebrows, hoping to look as confused as someone in my position might be. 

**“What did you say? Gimme Jesus? I… What? Please, you’re a doctor, please don’t kill me, I beg of you! I… Help me.”** I begged and he smiled but it didn’t reach his eyes. 

“Sir, may we have a word?” Someone said from the door and the doctor left the windowless room. The moment he was gone, the metal door swiftly closing behind him I looked around in panic - and scoping out the area. I stopped dead in my search for potential weapons and ways to either escape or barricade the room until rescue arrived when I saw him. 

  
  


The rumor. The legend. One of the Howling Commando members. The one and only Johnny Seo a.k.a Winter Soldier. 

  
  


After his and Captain America’s showdown in the helicarrier many had thought of him to be dead but Jaehyun who had evidently been rescued believed it to be Johnny and when he wasn’t on missions he was out searching for him. They had been soulmates, against the odds of becoming popsicles they still had their soulmarks and I was in awe of how much Jaehyun worked himself to find Johnny. Whenever I could I would leave sandwiches and beverages for him so he wouldn’t need to think about having to get food, ignoring Jiji’s light teasing that I wanted to get acquainted with the man behind the shield. Not that she’d be wrong, Jaehyun had been very good looking before and after the serum and maybe there had been a fantasy there and there but nothing that would come to fruition because we were so different. He was Captain Korea - a gentleman, howling commando, soldier and one of the most handsome men in the world. I was the Scientist Wrangler - a woman with no curves, owner of cartoon themed clothing who had yet to find the mythical mouth filter and if not a god falling down from the sky I would most likely have finished my degree in political science and applied for any jobs available. 

  
  


I’d probably still fantasize about Captain Korea, in particular his smile but also his ass, and Johnny Seo prior to becoming the Winter Soldier. I remember during the history lessons where me and my old best friend back in Australia would giggle and discuss about the Howling Commando. No matter what Jaehyun and Johnny were my favorites in all sense of the word and present me found out that hadn’t changed as I looked at the Winter Soldier. I had felt sad learning how he died, even more sorrowful for him and Jaehyun after the Winter Soldier reveal and the haunted look that shadowed his otherwise cold, dead eyes as he had been under brainwashing. 

  
  


The haunted look was there in his eyes but unlike what I had seen from the photos there were life to his eyes now, a spark that hadn’t been there and I noted in the back of my mind he was still very handsome. The hair was a bit too long on him, reaching his back and looking as if it been torn there and there from something making him look feral. He was only wearing a pair of tight pants and boots which enunciated his muscular thighs but the lack of weapons was somehow very prominent. Then I looked at his chest which indeed had the trademark washboard a la serum but what struck me the most was the metal arm, or rather, the lack of it. A quick look to the side and I saw it lying on the metal table but my eyes didn’t stay there for long as Johnny growled, or at least it sounded like a few growls because he tried to speak but his mouth, oh god, it was stitched shut with metal. He was also strapped to the bed in metal, it looked inhumane and it was evident that Hydra really lived up to their Rotten to the Core mantra. The lips looked a bit inflamed and my mind sufficed that it probably tried to heal, stitch itself back together but couldn’t because of the metal. My heart ached for the poor man that had been brainwashed and put in ice coma again, again and again to be Hydra’s fight dog and to see first hand how they treated him made it even more real and nauseating. 

  
  


“I’m sorry they did this to you but we’ll be saved soon, Jaehyun is coming, do you remember him?” I whispered, trying for a reassuring smile which dropped as he stared at me in utter horror, struggling in his bed and I thought I heard something crack which made me worry. “Hey! Be careful, you’re going to break a bone!” I cautioned and would’ve tried to help him calm down if not for the opening of the door. The doctor strolled in, as casual one could be and noticed me looking at Johnny before I managed to turn away in time for him to notice. 

**“Ah, yes, the Winter Soldier, you’ve heard of him? Seen him on tv?”** Johnny glared at the scientist who paid him no mind as he looked right at me, daring me almost and I gave in, damn it.

**“What have you done to him? What’s wrong with you!?”** I asked, horrified and tasted blood a bit after the ringing in my ear stopped from the force of the slap the wicked doctor had given me. 

**“The nerve of you, a simple yes or no was required.”** He grabbed at my chin, digging his thumb into my split lip with a cool smile even as I cried out from the pain and the bed rattled behind him because of Johnny struggling.  **“You’re truly not Jisoo Kim, that much is obvious so… What do we do with you?”** He questioned, not truly expecting an answer and wiped away a tear from my cheek roughly. The previous guard came back, dragging his hands over his face while the large gun was strapped to his back. “The commander was not happy, I take it?”

“The idiots got the wrong woman.” He answered while the scientist managed to cuff me to the headboard of the hospital bed. I struggled but one punch to the face and I wept into the pillow, letting him do as he wished but listened attentively for any sign that I was going to be saved any time soon. 

“I see. So she’s disposable?” The wicked doctor asked and I froze.  _ No. No. No. They haven’t arrived yet, no! _

“Yes, he wanted me to take care of her. Mind if I borrow the room for a little bit of fun before I dispose of her?”

“No, have fun. I have to go grab a file anyway just please don’t get any blood on my instruments.” I heard the doctor leaving.  _ This was not happening, no, no, no, NO! _

**“It’s been so long since I fucked a young cunt, especially of someone as pretty and young as you. If you just take like a good little bitch I’ll kill you swift and merciless, otherwise I’ll drag it all out.”** I tried to get away but he dragged me back, his hands on my hips digging in as if to reach the very bone and I screamed for anyone to hear me, help me. He pulled me over the edge of the bed, my arms protesting as it put them in a bad angle because of the cuffs attached to the headboard and I shuddered in disgust as he pressed his clothed erection against my ass. “Enjoy the view dog, as it’s the last thing you’ll remember before you go into the cradle again, you’re welcome by the way.” I kicked and stomped, begging for mercy as he pushed up my long skirt to expose my lower half. 

  
  


It all happened so fast, one minute a hand was about to tear my panties, the next the hand, no, all presence behind me was gone. Things fell to the floor with a definite ding, a muffled scream got cut off and I was aware of something even heavier hitting the floor. I turned my head slowly but a hand on my head stopped me, it was a gentle touch and I tried to make sense of it but failing, that is until he spoke. 

  
  


“Don’t look, no lady should see that.” He… Oh god… 

“The winter soldier is my soulmate.” I mumbled, allowing him to turn me so I wouldn’t see what must have been a gruesome site if the blood on Johnny was any identification. He had put his metal arm back, my hands immediately went up to his mouth, gently prodding at the broken seams that had kept his mouth shut and felt tears running down my cheeks. “Oh god, we need to… I’m sorry but we need to pull these out so your lips can heal, is that alright?” He looked at me in utter wonder, no person had ever looked at me the way he did and while unfamiliar it was very welcome, I might’ve even blushed from it if not for the situation at hand. 

“I wish we had met under better circumstances, doll’.” He winced, looking pained as he spoke.

“Don’t speak until these are out and you’ve healed, I can see how much it hurts.” I chastised him, carefully pulling them out while murmuring soft apologizes and reassurances as I did so. It was awful to hurt him but sooner it was done the better. “Come on, let me clean them up.”

“No need.” He tried but I glared at him. 

“You might superheal but you’ll do so without having whatever nasty germs those hydra hoodlums had on them so that when this whole mess is over, I can kiss you. No buts.” He looked surprised and I blushed, because wow, did I just really say that?  _ Why don’t I go ahead and tell him about the deserted island fantasy I’ve had with him and Jaehyun as well? _

“Yes ma'am.” He grinned, it was a nice grin that changed his face, making it softer and to have it directed at dear, ol’ me made me feel faint so I busied myself by looking for gauze and disinfectant. 

  
  


In the corner of my eye I saw him put a sheet on the dead guard, not as much to show respect as to shield him from my eyes probably. He took the guns of the guard and all the other weapons on him, then he shot at the panel besides the door and the blue lights indicating that the door was active turned black because of it. Meaning we were closed inside the medical room and keeping the hydra hoodlums outside for now, buying us time. 

  
  
  


“Is Jaehyun really coming or did you just say that out of pity? Give a man some hope before they would forget about their soulmate again.” He paused and I came back to him with the necessary items. “Soulmates.” He corrected himself and I paused in my step, gaping and later on, many years down the line, I’d still cringe at how stupid I was. 

“Captain America is my soulmate too!?” Then I gave myself a solid facepalm. “Of course he is, ugh, I need painkillers but I ain’t touching any of their pills.” 

“About that, can I see your soulmark?” He asked I walked up to him, soaking up a gauze. 

“Just a minute.” I promised and held up the gauze. “Sorry.” I gently dapped the lips with the disinfectant, cleaning up the area thoroughly when the sound of explosions, screams, muffle as they were, reached us. Johnny immediately put me behind him, getting a decent hold of the weapon in his arms and while I dropped the gauze I held onto the bottle. “They’re finally here.” I exclaimed, a smile makings it’s way to my face.

“How do you know it’s them?” He asked just as I heard the sound of thunder, making me grin.

“Believe me, I know.” He looked at me over his shoulder, nodding after a moment as he took my word for it. 

“We should get out of here, try to locate them but if we do you need to stay behind me at all times and if I tell you to jump you’ll jump. Okay?” I nodded, eyebrows going up when he reached down and held up a bulletproof west which was bloody. “Wear this.” I didn’t question him and took it, only then putting the bottle away on the bed. He helped me put the vest on, handing over a handgun which made me nauseous just looking at it. “Just in case, do you know how to use it?” He said softly, obviously not liking it any more than I did.

“Y-Yeah, Ten and Jungwoo made all of us train using them for situations like these… I was better with my taser though but I’ll manage.” I let out a shake breath, breath ceasing as he kissed my forehead while his metal arm held me close for a moment. I returned the embrace, drinking it in as it as well as the kiss had been the nicest things I had experienced since I got here. I also made plans to have more of them in the future but with Jaehyun right with us, oh gosh, the sandwich cuddles! 

“I’d kiss you but… Not without Jaehyun for the first time so… Raincheck until we’ve gotten out of this hell hole?” His lips moved against my forehead as he said it, making me giggle from the tickling touch.

“Deal.” I agreed and moments later we were walking down the hallways per my instructions as I remembered the way in which they had taken me to the cell but also to the medical room. 

  
  


Johnny was swift as he dealt with any threats, I looked away when I could and avoided looking at the corpses at all costs. It was when we got back to the cells that my limited skills with the gun truly showed and I went behind the corner into a hallway while Johnny took the hydra scums on. I looked around the corner when I could, sagging with relief when a very familiar blue-white-red super suit came into view like a blur and decided to wait for Johnny’s signal. I busied myself with looking down the hallway, keeping my gun ready when there was a dunk then I jumped to avoid my feet being sever by the shield. I jumped right up so I landed on it, dropping the gun to keep my balance on it.

  
  


“Whoa… Jiji is going to be so impressed when I tell her about this!” I gushed but my momentarily pride of my reflexes took the backburner as I heard the my two soulmates making jabs at each other while dealing with the threat. I looked down at the shield and slapped my forehead. “Dingus!” I jumped down and after a few embarrassing tries I managed to pull out the shield, sniffing at the wall before cautiously walking up to the corner, looking around it to see that they were doing some martial arts thingy and deemed it safe enough. “Captain, catch!” I called out loudly and threw the shield like a boomerang, he stared at me in shock and I realised I just said my soulmate words to him. “That were my words to him? Well, they aren’t worse than those on me.” I shrugged and picked up my gun, managing to shoot someone who was going to creep up on Jaehyun, I nicked the arm but it was enough to startle him and alert the Captain. I grimaced at the sight of the man falling like a ragdoll to the floor once the Captain had punched the living daylights out of him, that’s going to hurt when he wakes up. 

“Doll, we need to go, they’re going to blow this up now that you’re secured.” Johnny yelled and I immediately ran up to them and gave a shy smile to Jaehyun who was wearing his mask but it was open enough to reveal his dimpled smile, DIMPLES, looking like he wanted to say something but thought better off of it when there was a boom. Instead he grabbed my hand, pulling me with him as he began to run with Johnny hot on our heels. “Smooth, punk!”

“Shut up!” Jaehyun grinned back and the two continued their playful banter as we ran through the facility. One particular boom had me stumbling and where there once was a wall there was a big hole and Yuta flew right inside. “Take her back to the meet up point, we’ll run through the rest of the facility to see if there’s anyone of importance we should capture.” I stared at him in horror.

“You’re not going through this hell maze and get blown up before I’ve kissed either of you!” I blurted out, Jaehyun looked at me with a bit of pink dusting his cheeks which was nothing compared to how mine probably looked now. 

“You’re so cute.” Johnny chuckled, winking when I gave him an exparated look over my shoulder and I put my face in my hands because it was too much! “C’mon punk, tell her something.” Wait, no, NO, THIS IS WHY HE SAYS THAT!?

“Can I borrow a kiss, I promise I’ll give it back to you later.” Jaehyun said, despite his rosy cheeks and grinned as I squaked, SQUAKED, because Captain Korea just said he wanted to kiss me. 

“I think that’s a yes.” Johnny was clearly amused and there was a snitch of metal then I heard Yuta’s voice.

“You guys are disgusting, giving me diabetes just from watching you.” He shuddered and held up a hand. “Also, Cap, that’s seriously the soulmark you gave her? Weak.“ Jaehyun glared at Yuta who raised an eyebrow in return, baiting him and I couldn’t deal with any of this. 

“You, be quiet.” I told Yuta who held a hand to his chest plate and staggered back dramatically. “And you.” I looked at Jaehyun then Johnny and swallowed once, twice. “Give these back later.” Before I lost my nerve I first kissed Jaehyun, lingering for a moment as he didn’t respond immediately and then I gave a gentle, soft kiss to Johnny’s bruised ones and he sucked my bottom lip in-between his as he was prepared for it. It made me weak in the knees and I might’ve done a small mewl, because wow, my men could kiss. 

“C’mon, you can be disgusting after Bowser’s castle is in ruins. I also have a very angry Hulk and a very concerned thunder alien that want you to be in a safe location a day ago. Don’t get me started on that pikachu obsessed scientist of yours and the witch, so come on while I still have my precious dick attached to my nether regions.” Yuta, always there to ruin any romantic and sweet mood but he had a point. 

“Go, we’ll find you later.” Jaehyun ushered as I pulled away from Johnny, smiling as he stroked my cheek gently with his metal hand and I accepted a cheek kiss from Jaehyun before I put my arms around Yuta’s neck and let him fly me away to the meeting point. 

  
  


Lucas nearly broke my ribs from how tightly he hugged me once everyone reached the meeting point after the Hydra base becoming nothing but rubbles. Hulk turned back into Taeyong after I hugged him, Taeyong hugging me still for a few moments until Jungwoo carefully convinced him to let me go. Ten ruffled my hair with a smirk, telling me I did good holding on as I did and when he said that I begun to cry, the events catching up to me and I felt myself fall but luckily for me, two pair of arms caught me and returned the kisses they had borrowed, making me feel safe at last. 


	6. Love is in bloom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé finds herself at the mercy of green fingers and have never been safer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS! Get a little bit steamy in the end but no smut. If you guys would like me to write bonding smut sequels to these stories, I need at least five comments at each story requesting to write one.
> 
> Pairing: Taeyong/Rosé

“Ugh, my dress is ruined, couldn’t something go right today of all days!?” Jennie growled as she picked up up a metal rod which had been in the ceiling, before it fell down because baddies thought that crashing Iron Man’s wedding was a spectacular idea - morons. With the metal rod she smashed a baddie’s head, uncaring for the blood that splattered on her ruined wedding dress. 

“Hey, the cake has survived!” I pointed out and grimaced as a baddie was flown right into the cake. I looked over at Jennie who closed her eyes and breathed out slowly. “Never mind...” I mumbled, and took her free hand to pull her along. “Come on, let’s get out of here.” 

  
  


While she smacked the teeth out of those dumb enough to get in our way I tasered a few, happy for the super fast reload and charge that Yuta had improved to my beloved taser. We got separated in the hallway of the castle Jennie and Yuta had bought for their wedding because of the floor disappearing between us as Lucas flew through it upwards with Jisoo in his arms. I ran and got to the dining hall, I saw a tree through a window and thought about trying my luck, I picked up a chair and threw it at the window. It shattered and I felt bad but my will to live overpowered the feelings of guilt and I was about to climb on the windowsill when a bullet nicked my cheek.

  
  


I flinched away from the window and ran in a few patterns to avoid getting shot, using my taser on the assailant. My joy was short lived as more man came to the dining room, one shot the taser out of my hand then I felt something touch my legs. I looked down to see a metallic rope wrapping around tightly and then with a pull I fell, I screamed as it pulled me towards someone and I stared in horror at the masked figures above me. 

  
  


“Don’t touch flower lady!” A roar sounded, the guy was grabbed by a green, giant hand and I rolled onto my elbows to see the Hulk smack him on the ground a few times before throwing him out of a window. 

  
  


He threw and smashed a few more, then as they brought out something that seemed like electricity Hulk picked me up and I held on for life as he proceeded to jump out the window. The wind ruffled my hair and I knew it would be a very long drop until we met the ground but Hulk’s arms around me, cradling me, made me not fear the fall. He landed on his back and rolled a little before putting his foot down making is come to an abrupt stop. I ended up lying on his chest, looking down at his face and blushed a little as I noticed how my bosom was portrayed but the thoughts were gone as a big finger traced my face then pushed back some of my hair from my face. 

  
  


It wasn’t the first time nor would it probably be the last time Hulk saved me or helped me if needed, we had never talked but there had never been time to do so but I hoped that once me, Jisoo and Lucas moved into the tower I’d get the opportunity to do so and his other self, the renowned scientist and professor Taeyong Lee. Especially, since I knew something he didn’t - something that would never make me fear the beast of a man beneath me and I was glad to finally hear the words that had appeared years ago, in a childlike, green scrawl on my inner right thigh which mirrored the mark on the left inner thigh. 

  
  


“Flower lady, safe now.” His chest rumbled a little as he talked making me flush from the sensation it had on my sensitive breasts, confined as they were in my bra but it didn’t deter from the smile growing on my face, the joy I felt at finally hearing them and confirming my suspicions. It was the very reason I always wore some sort of clothing or accesories with flowers, I even had taken a course in flower arrangement in hopes of meeting my soulmate until I saw Hulk on the tv and realised we would most likely not meet with me working as a florist and took a different route. 

“You’re really good at smashing.” I offered, squealing as he sat up which made me end up in his lap. I adjusted the skirt of my dress as to not reveal anything but was distracted as he held up one of his hands to my face. My soulmate mark on his skin glimmered in rose gold of the faint sunlight, I held his hand and rested my hand in the open palm as I smiled up at him. 

“Hulk’s mate?” He asked and I nodded. “Flower lady, sad?” I shook my head.

“No, I’m glad to have you and Taeyong as my soulmates. Are you sad I’m your soulmate?” 

“Never! Flower lady is kind and beautiful.” I pressed a kiss to his palm at that, feeling a bit shy but also happy that I finally have him and he wants me too. “Crashed wedding.” He went from looking at me in wonder to glaring in the direction of the castle, the sounds of violence dying down. 

“Totes.” I agreed then looked at him. “Are you okay? You’re not hurt right?”

“Don’t matter.” He said and blinked when I released his hand to hold his face close to mine, looking into his bright green eyes. 

“It does matter, you’re important too!” I said and stroked his rough cheek. “I care about you, I’ll protect you too from now on so never say something like that again.” He laughed a little, his hands on my hips and I began to smile. “Why are you laughing?”

“Flower lady, protecting me.” I stuck my tongue out at him in response and was surprised when he kissed me. 

  
  


He was careful, obviously never having done it before and while I wasn’t the most experienced one out there I knew more what to do and coaxed him to follow. He learned fast, making me sigh a little at how good it felt and I forced myself to not freak out or pull away as the lips became smaller, more average human sized and I didn’t need to stretch my legs so wide as to fit into the lap. The ferocity in the kiss changed, where there had been want there was also passion now, no uncertainty in how to kiss and I was sad to note, there was a desperate notion to it as if to enjoy it while it lasted which nearly broke my heart. How long had it been since he had a simple kiss? To embrace someone and be embraced in return? As the kiss came to a stop he seemed so reluctant to part our lips but eventually did so, brown eyes meeting my own and my hands in his silvery, black hair. He smiled, it was a sad smile and he seemed so small even if I were the one in his lap. 

  
  


“I understand if you’d like to end this, knowing the other me.” I kissed him again, pouring all my feelings into it and then, before he could say something I spoke again.

“I’d never want that, not before his words appeared and nor after so you’re stuck with me professor, forever and always, as cheesy as it sounds but it’s the truth.” I hoped that the sincerity was conveyed, that the kiss and my words truly made him understand that I would never run away from him but to him. He blinked, processing it and looked down and a caredul, shy smile appeared. 

“Flower lady, it’s always what he referred to you in our head, now I get why.” I smiled back, idly playing with his hair a little. 

“Considering his soulmark on me I had to do something to earn the nickname, didn’t I?” He chuckled. “Where is my soulmark?” 

“Outside of my right thigh, yours?” I blushed and when I did so did he. 

“I-Inside left.” I stuttered and he swallowed, twice I noted and he nodded as well. “D-Do you want to see them now or can it wait until later when we have a proper room? And bed? Not that I wouldn’t mind the outside but not this time perhaps, not that I am saying there will be such a time because I get it if you want to wait with that and simply bond and oh god I am rambling but lots happened and-” He kissed me, cradling me to him and I succumbed to it all, mewling when he nipped at my lower lip then licked the sting away. “T-Taeyong.” I breathed out, allowing him access to my neck which he took with a pleased him. 

“I want just… The other guy… I haven’t since...” He burrowed his face in the crook of my neck and I held unto him, dropping a kiss to the top of his head. 

“I haven’t in forever either, it will be okay besides...” I smiled cheekily as he lifted his head to look at me, blush be damned on my face as I said it. “I don’t think the other you would mind too much and if he does, then he’ll just have to wait his turn.” I meant it in gest but as his eyes glimmered, no, swirled in green, as if both were very present at the moment and his skin got a faint green hue I knew it to be true with the way they looked at me, with the way their hands shifted slightly on my body and their chest pressed against mine. 

“You have been warned.” He said before he took my lips again and the prospect of completing the bond in the most carnal of ways in the forest didn’t seem like such a bad idea all of a sudden. 


	7. Knight in black kevlar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé makes Inspector Gadget proud and makes a super spy speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OBS! I used google to translate kitten into thai and this is what it told me; Lūk mæw. So imma go with it, if there's anyone who knows Thai then please correct me if that's the wrong translation XD
> 
> Pairing: Ten/Rosé

“Be quiet and come with me, I am one of the good guys.” He whispered to me the moment the blindfolds were off and he cut open the zip ties around my wrists and ankles. 

  
  


He looked at me, his face all sharp angles and body lithe but I had seen him on tv and in the training rooms to know that he was literally a walking weapon. Black Widow was his code name, sin personified who nowadays worked for the good guys. He was doing it now. Saving me from Justin Hammer who wanted blueprints and information about Star tech - too bad he took a scientist wrangler extraordinaire, with a degree in political science who had learned a bunch of space stuff. It had taken me months, MONTHS, to learn how to use the coffeemaker so I didn’t need to run down two blocks to Starbucks four to five times a day. 

  
  


I was on such a run when they came out of nowhere, chloroformed me and then I woke up in a chair with Just literally hammering me for information with his smug face. It was all kinds of amusing to see him realize his mistake, not so much fun being gagged and blindfolded with some cupping a feel before leaving me alone. Though it all made up for it with my, hopefully, soulmate saving me but I couldn’t give him my words as he motioned once more I needed to be quiet and instead followed him. He lead me through the building, thrice showcasing his skills as he near-soundlessly brought down some Hammerheads, as I liked to refer the Hammerass’ employers, and smirked once when he caught me staring at him because suit was like a second skin on him, yelp!

  
  


“Let’s take one of their cars, steal a new one, then Iron Man and War Machine will pick us up at the meet up point.” We had arrived in an outside garage, he used a key ring like tool and opened the car up then hotwired the car while I got inside and put my seatbelt on. He had some trouble with it, cursing and for some reasons my mind went to Inspector Gadget. 

“Go go gadget.” I said softly, hands twisting the end of my blouse in nerves as we had yet to leave the garage and he froze. I only noticed because it got quiet and that’s when I noticed what he did wrong, glad we had retrieved my glasses on the way out earlier. I would never admit it to anyone but I had hotwired a few cars when me and my friends were young, playing spies in one of my friend’s dad’s scrap places. I leaned over and took over. “Now the magic words, go go gadget car.” I told the car then looked up at Ten. “You know it? Go go gadget car is fr- Oh my Lucas, it worked!” I gushed to him and began to laugh, patting the car and even kissing it. “That’s my girl! Or boy or whatever you see yoursel-” Ten’s fingers grabbed my chin and pulled me close, I blinked rapidly from the sudden proximity and cheesus, his lips are so pink and so nea-  _ No! Control yourself, woman! Bad aussie, bad! _

“Did I say your soulmark earlier?” Blunt and cut to the chase, searching my eyes with rapid attention, looking for any detection of lie and I blushed a little but relaxed all the same.

“Y-Yeah.” I said but it sounded like a question. Ten narrowed his eyes before releasing my chin and pulling out of the garage. I squeaked, pressing myself back into my own seat and held onto the seat belt for dear life. “Where did you learn to drive!? I swear, if you turn us into roadkill I’ll make your life on the other side hell!” I threatened him, staring at him in disbelief when he laughed, he had such a beautiful, infectious smile but I was a bit too stressed from the previous ordeal to let it calm me down. “What are you laughing about you wombat!?” 

“I’m driving us away from the people who kidnapped you, who are just minutes away from beginning to search for us and you tell me to slow down because you’re afraid we might crash?” 

“... Shut up...” I retorted as my cheeks flushed in embarrassment, turning away from him in my seat to hide it and jumped a little when his fingers brushed against my lower back. I realised with my moving around in the seat that my blouse had moved up, revealed the lower part of my midsection and his words on display. “I-Is… Is it your handwriting?” I barely breathed as I waited for his answer. 

“Lūk mæw, I finally found you… Fuck, okay, change of plans.” I turned back to him, missing his touch on my skin immediately but he had one hand on the wheel while the other pressed on his earpiece. “Friday, direct me to Nakamoto.” It got quiet, I half-lied down comfortably as I watched him drive with ease. “Nakamoto, plans changed as our soulmate protocol has been commence- Stop shrieking, you’re not a pre-teen girl!... Fuck off.” He pressed some buttons then he spoke again. “Is the nest available?... Fucking gossipping bitch but yeah, I have… Tell Nakadick that I want my share in my account within 24 hours or else...Thank you, see you in a week. Radio silence in 3, 2, 1.” He pressed a button then focused on the road. 

“So… What happens now?” He glanced at me, a smirk growing on his face and despite the mischievous intent in that smirk the hand that offered to hold mine squeezed mine carefully, assuring. 

“Now, we’ll find a mall to buy some necessities and change of clothes. Then we’re going to hotwire a new car and take it to the closest airport so it can take us to me and Jungwoo’s safehouse, called the Nest.” He explained, glancing at me as I took it all in. “I know it’s a lot, sorry.” I looked at him then, carefully leaning over to kiss his cheek and smiled shyly when he raised an eyebrow at me.

“I trust you and… Thank you for saving me.” He took my hand in his, holding it close as he drove and I relaxed into my sea. 

“I won’t promise you’ll never be in danger given both our professions and my red leather but… I’ll never deliberately put you in harms way and I will always save you if needed.” I squeezed his hand, feeling my eyelids drooping as the adrenaline began to leave my body. “Sleep, Lūk mæw. I’ll wake you when we get to our first stop.” I took his hand to me and cradle it, nuzzling into it as he opened his palm and fell asleep like that.


	8. He came with a boom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé drives over a god but her trusty companion saves her from his wrath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Lucas/Rosé

“I’M NOT DYING FOR SIXTEEN COLLEGE CREDITS!” Famous last words if not for some cheer miracle that whatever hit earth didn’t blast us but instead we ran someone over? “Oh god, oh my god...” I looked at Jisoo who looked back at me. “Oh my god!”

“Would you stop saying oh my god!?” Jinyoung snapped. 

“Technically… This was your fault.” I said to Jisoo, shrugging when she glared at me and as Jinyoung left the car so did we. As Jisoo went to her knees beside him she told me to get the first aid kit but I forgot once I actually saw him. He was gorgeous for someone who had just gotten hit by a car, long blonde hair and some 5 o'clock beard going on and wearing a tunic and some breeches? 

“Whoa, does he need CPR, I could totally do CPR.” I murmured, blushing as Jinyoung looked at me in shock. Jisoo said something but I was distracted as the man got up and wowza, he was tall! 

“Hammer! Hammer!” He started to say, seemingly calling for it.

“Yeah, we could tell you’re hammered. Pretty obvious.” I mumbled to myself, rubbing a hand over my face because how did these things happen? The scientist began mumbling until Jinyoung pointed out the dude needed hospital, I second that entirely when he began shouting at the sky. I took out my taser then, better be safe than sorry which was good because then he pointed a finger at Jisoo.

“What realm is this? Elfheim? Jotunheim?” As the scientists exchanged a look he turned to me and I answered him. 

“Busan.” He looked at my taser, scoffing.

“You dare threaten me?” He walked towards me as I stared in shock because this dude was not my soulmate. “The raiju? You who are so puny h-” I shot him before he could say something else and suddenly I understood why my soulmate mark was unfinished my lower back. He fell to the ground in spasms from the taser, Jinyoung and Jisoo staring at me.

“He said my soulmark words and I freaked out okay!?” To which they sighed and I looked down at the passed out male. “I’d still give him CPR.” I murmured.

  
  


*w* 

  
  


“Okay, after you’re done making sure and stuff I need to talk to him about-” Jisoo got cut off by Jinyoung putting his hand on her mouth. 

“Nothing, nothing at all for the rest of this day so they can bond and get to know each other you workaholic.” Jinyoung dragged her struggling self out of the door leaving me alone in the apartment with the fallen hunk. Who had told us everything about how he got here, why he got here and now that the shock had dissipated he had apologized profusely to threatening me.

“My soulmate is the god of thunder.” I said out loud and bumped my head against the table in front of myself a little. “This. Is. So. Weird.” A big hand cradled my forehead so I couldn’t bump it against the table, making me look up at him to find him smiling. 

“Indeed but I am ever so grateful for the Norns involvement and Fate leading me to you. Father will mayhaps not be as pleased as you are mortal but one of mother’s sacred apple’s will ensure your future with me.” He assured me but it only had me swallowing down a bit of panic and he must’ve seen it on my face as he winced. “I apologize, it’s just… I’ve waited a long time for you, my lady.” 

“How long?” I asked, not being able to stop myself. 

“Around 5000 years, give or take.” He shrugged and it was lucky I wasn’t drinking or eating anything as I would’ve choked on it.

“You don’t look a day over 20, what the hell dude!?” I exclaimed and he chuckled.

“Perks of being an asgardian?” He offered, and I laughed a little which he seemed pleased about. “You are calmer than one would expect given the circumstances, for which I am relieved.”

“Soulmate bond is doing some perks of it’s magic I think… I also highkey believed in magic and stuff since I was a kid, part of the reason I agreed to be Jisoo’s and Jinyoung’s assistant because of Jinyoung’s knowledge about the mythologies and Jisoo’s research about star phenomenons stuff.” I rested my head on my hand, looking at him for a moment. “So you need your hammer back?”

“I do but...” He smiled mischievously and I found myself blushing from it alone, not having known him for long but could tell he was trouble. Good trouble but trouble nonetheless. 

“But?” I asked, not breathing as he leaned closer. 

“But it can wait for a moment because I would really like to kiss you and bond with you, if I may?” I thought about any reason not to do this, there were plenty seeing as I’d like to ask more questions about him being kicked out of Asgard, his lack of hammer and so much more. 

“Kiss and platonic bond and we’ll save the...” I coughed. “Sexual aspect until we’ve gotten to know each other more?” His nose brushed against mine, my lips seeking out his just as he answered.

“Agreed, my lady.” And then my one conscious thoughts was that he really was a god with how he made me feel as if I was in heaven from his soft, plush lips against mine one leaving me buzzing for more.


	9. King of the jungle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé is kissed under the moonlight and realizes that only the best comes late to a party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Rosé/Taeil

I nursed the non-alcoholic drink in my hand, looking over the room as the party had truly started. Jiji and Lucas were dancing, I never knew Jiji could actually dance and it was confirmed that she couldn’t when she stepped on Lucas’ foot but he just smiled reassuringly at her. It was sweet, they were sweet and I was a bit envious. Many of the people I knew had met their soulmates but I had yet to meet mine, when asking Doyoung if he could do some magic fortune telling to see when I would meet my soulmate he had gone on and on about how magic was not a plaything - and that he also wasn’t allowed to mess with soulmate stuff in any way. 

  
  


So here I was standing, leaning on a column while watching the various couples dancing and mingling. I felt a bit bad for being a bit green over the others, Lalisa had even told me not to worry and be patient before taking Vision’s hand and lead him out of the room to retire to their room. I sighed, thinking that I should retire as well but couldn’t do it just yet as King Taeil was supposed to hold a speech then the Avengers and he would sign a deal that assured their alignment to one another and that they would offer rendezvous to one another if needed. It was important, it was the manthra I had on repeat in my head as to not leave this party because his Highness had yet to make an appearance, TO HIS OWN PARTY!?

  
  


“So when does King Bagheera arrive?” I asked as I saw a familiar colored shirt in the corner of my eye, plum with silver lining, akin to what I had spotted Jungwoo wearing earlier. When the archer didn’t reply I turned to look at him to see what got him tongue tied, taking a sip as I did only to spit it into my drink as the king of Wakanda stood beside me. “Shit.” I said to myself and dabbed at my chin with the sleeve of my dress.

“Now I finally understand that question of yours.” Whatever dignity I had tried to salvage was gone the minute I dropped my glass and it shattered upon impact on the floor. Two servants noticed and went about to clean it while King Moon took my hand and lead me out to the balcony where we were alone thankfully. “Are you alright, dear?”

“I- You- You’re late!” I said at last to which he raised an eyebrow.

“There were some matters that needed my attention before I indulged in the festivities.” He leaned closer to me, the moon casting a beautiful glow on his milky skin and his eyes glinting temptingly. “You are such a matter at the moment.” I blushed but didn’t show away from his proximity. 

“O-Oh...” I said dumbly. 

“Are you well?” He asked, smiling amusedly at me and I blew a raspberry at him.

“O-Of course, why wouldn’t I be?” I asked him, feeling nervous yet elated as he put an arm around my waist and pulled me close. I rested my hands on his chest, feeling how firm it was beneath the clothes and my mind wandered as to where his soulmark was located. 

“You are quite red in the face.” He commented, laughing a little when I gave him a glare because he knew why I was red faced most likely, totally reminding me of a cat and if he had a tail I knew it would swish contently behind him. “It got redder as you inspected my chest through the touch of your dainty hands, tell me, do you wish to know the location of my soulmark or do you need to, as americans say, cop a feel some more?” I squeaked and hid my face in his shoulder because of the embarrassment and he only held me closer, laughing a little. “Oh, we’re going to have so much fun.” He commented idly and I decided to take some lessons from Ten and Jungwoo in the near future in how to handle men dripping with sex appeal. “My soul mark is here.” Too curious to deny the offer I moved my head, watching him pull on the collar of his tunic to reveal my handwriting, words, on his collarbone and I touched it in awe. Smiling as it tingle under my touch and I felt my soulmark pulse in response. “It’s yours?”

“It is and mine is...” I colored as I realized the position we would have to be in if we wanted to properly bond in the act of love making. I looked around but no one was near or able to see us from where we stood in the corner of the balcony. I hiked up my dress a little after I turned my back to him, inhaling a sharp breath when his hand traced his words on the back of my thigh. He hissed, making me turn back to him to ask what was wrong when he looked up at me with dark eyes.

“Dear, I certainly hope you do not wish for a platonic bond.” I flushed deep but put my hands on his cheek, stroking his sharp cheekbones. 

“I don’t and… I don’t want to wait either...” I admitted, almost ashamed of my desire to be with him in all the ways possible but knowing it was the bond doing it’s fated magic. Taeil stood up, pulling me into his embrace as my hands stayed on his cheeks. 

“Are you sure? I can wait.” He assured me, but didn’t protest when I used the leverage of my heels and only needed to pull him down a little to kiss him. No kiss had ever felt like the one I shared with the king and melted into his embrace.

“But I can’t… I-Is that okay?” I asked in-between a kiss and felt him smile against my mouth.

“Quite.” He assured and kissed me heatedly and if not for him being the closest thing to a panther I don’t think we would have made it unnoticed to his chambers but we did and I was grateful for his cat like reflexes, in all regards that night. 


	10. In the blink of an eye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A certain speedster zooms right into Rosé's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Chenle/Rosé
> 
> OBS! Jisung is Rosé's younger brother in this story.

“Noona!” I smiled and caught Jisung as he poofed to me and we hugged each other tightly. “You’re really here!”

“Of course I am, why wouldn’t I be?” I asked as we pulled apart, I noted with pride that he took the heaviest suitcase for me so I only had to deal with my lighter one. 

“I thought you’d see a spider, and would fail to notice it was a fake one, and jump out of the car only to trip and roll down into a lake.” He quipped, laughing when I pulled on his earlobe while clicking my tongue.

“Brat, that happened one time!” I defended myself and looked around in interest at the mansion where he was staying, Leeteuk’s School For The Gifted being just as amazing as Jisung had described it so far. 

“That’s my friends, come on.” He pulled me by my free hand over to a group of guys that was laughing over something. One of them caught my eye as his laughter was pretty distinctive but I had difficulty placing what it sounded like, ugh, come on brain, think! “Guys, this is my big sister Roseanne. That’s Renjun, Jeno, Donghyuck, Jaemin and this weirdo is Chenle. Avoid him at all costs and avoid Jaemin too, he thinks himself to be casanova but his only relationship has been his right hand.”

“Hey!” Jaemin yelled, clearly offended by the description while the rest laughed. As Chenle laughed again I realized what his laughter reminded me of.

“Dolphin, you have dolphin laughter, oops, did I say it out loud?” I facepalmed because wow, way to make a first impression to your young bro’s friends. The laughter ended abruptly, I was about to apologize when Chenle, in the blink of an eye, stood right before me and I jumped back from the sudden proximity, making me fall back but before I could touch the ground the world zipped around me then I was standing upright a good distance away from my brother and his friends. Chenle, who was quite cute with white hair and blue eyes, a doll like face, was standing before me now.

“You’re Jisung’s sis!?” He exclaimed and I stared at him in shock.

“Wait… So when I said… You’re my… Oh god...” I shrieked when Jisung poofed beside us and I hit him in the arm. “WOULD YOU GUYS STOP SCARING ME!”

“Aoch, what the hell sis!?” He hissed but then he looked at Chenle who was gaping. “What’s wrong with you?” He looked to me who blushed and then back to his friend. “Okay, what did you do to my sis?” 

“He did nothing!” I squeaked, and sullenly moaned at the fact that nothing would occur because as far as I know he must’ve been a minor. Oh god, my soulmate was a minor. “How old are you?” I asked Chenle who snapped out of his daze.

“I’m 18 in November... So, you’re really my soulmate?” I nodded and blinked as Jisung poofed to Chenle and grabbed him by the collar.

“She is who’s soulmate?” He growled and whined when I smacked him upside his head. “Noona!” Chenle snorted in amusement behind Jisung.

“Don’t noona me! Release him, it’s not like we have a choice in the matter of who our soulmates are to be so I don’t want you giving him any crap for it, mouse.” I stated, hands on my hips as I did so and nodded pleased when he released the guy. The guy smiled then, it was the smile of the devil I would learn months down the line but my current unknowing self found it cute. 

“Yeah, you heard her, mouse.” Chenle taunted him, laughing as Jisung threw a punch but missed as Chenle zoomed to my side and put an arm around my shoulders. I blushed a little at it, looking at home and knew what to call him from now on, Doll. “Let’s date, noona.”

“O-okay.” I agreed, smiling when he whooped and kissed me, the kiss ended way too fast as he had to run away from a fuming Jisung. “Oh, crikey, this is going to be crazy.”

“If I said that to a girl they’d slap me but he even gets a kiss!?” Jaemin exclaimed, the echoes of Chenle’s dolphin laughter making me smile, a hand to my lips that still felt his touch. 


	11. Doctor, doctor, I got a bad case of loving you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé goes for a check up but gets to check out instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Dongyoung/Rosé

“To what do I owe this displeasure?” Yuta drawled, twirling his fingers pointedly at the strangely dressed man that somehow worked very well for him. Jisoo was SCIENCING! so she didn’t even look up from her work and mumbled science stuff under her breath. Taeyong smiled, nervously sinking down in his chair as the man came in through a portal. Yeah, I wouldn’t believe it either if I hadn’t just seen it and knew I hadn’t accepted any of Yuta’s funny brownies. 

“That’s what I’d like to ask, I was… Summoned.” The man held out a rolled up parchment which Yuta looked over, grabbit it more firmly as he read it more closely then he marched up to me waving said parchment.

“You never told me you had been a victim of John Blund’s sand!” Taeyong sank even lower and suddenly I knew exactly who had summoned the man. 

“Well… You see… The thing is, Iron Giant, is that when a man in a sleeping cap puts innocent civilians to sleep, like me, and I wake up to find Jiji almost blowing up the lab in the name of SCIENCE! I prioritize the blowing up part more than the check up part.” I shrugged, wincing as he had rolled the parchment and hit my head with it. “What the freak cyborg!?”

“SILENCE! Thou has no rightest to speakest!” Taeyong facepalmed at the horrible shakespearean talk. The man who had come through the portal did a slow, solid eye roll behind Yuta’s back and mouthed the word idiot, making me giggle and Yuta snapped his head around only to find the man with a stoic expression. “You! Follow Ariel and she’ll take you to a room so you can check her out.” I blushed as did the man but his glared was fierce enough that Yuta chose not to comment on it. The billionaire looked at me, clapping his hands. “Come on, chop chop!”

“B-But Jiso-” I tried but a finger to my lips had me stopping. 

“Will be safe in Taeyong’s capable watch.” I looked at Taeyong who nodded, so with a sigh I got up, walking with sluggish steps to the entrance while making a “follow me” gesture. “Don’t do what I would do alone in a room with someone beautiful like that, Doyoung.”

“Do the climate a favor and stop producing so much hot air, you dimwit.” The man, Doyoung, drawled and I caught a smirk on his face on the spotless door before it opened before us automatically. 

  
  


I let out a giggle, which grew and he looked at me like when I saw Lucas gulf down 30 boxes of poptarts for the first time, like he was witnessing something truly alien. I waved him off, smiling to assure him it was nothing of importance and got him to Jisoo’s, but really it was mine in everything but the name on the door because of all the time I spent in there deciphering Jisoo’s notes and created her schedules and what not. I locked the door while the man walked around, eyeing the space I had furnished with both Jisoo and me in mine, with her permission of course, and smiled a little when he came across the Easter Bunny doll from Rise Of The Guardians. He was handsome, there was no denying it, in a classical way but he got cute when he smiled. His hair was like a galaxy, deep purple with hints of blue and black in it and I knew I had seen it somewhere, in an old magazine of mine. My spidey senses tingling before I realized just who the man was, weird clothing aside. 

“Wait a minute, I know you, or like, who you are. Aren’t you that famous neurosurgeon who they call doctor Strange? It is you, oh my god!” He was also a wizard, now it all made sense that Taeyong had contacted him because not only was he a licensed doctor but also a super wizard!? This was so cool, I hope he did autographs. He turned around from observing my plushies on my desk, blinking a little before smiling and wow, he looks like a bunny when he smiles!

“Thanks to you, I am.” His reply had me smiling and I skipped over to him, fists shaking in utter amazement as I looked up at him.

“No freaking way, my soulmate is THE Doctor Strange, neurosurgeon turned supreme sorcerer!? For real!?” He laughed a little and held out a hand, I blinked at it before putting my hand in it and blushed as he raised it to press a gentle kiss to my knuckles. “O-Oh...”

“It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, soulmate.” His lips quirked into a smirk, eyes shining in mirth and I knew I was in for a, no pun intended, magical carpet ride. 


	12. Saved by the web

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé is wanted for a surprise interview - literally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Mark/Rosé

“Ariel, the-son-I-always-wanted is here to interview you no buts.” Yuta announced as he sauntered to my desk in the lab. I continued typing, putting on a bright smile.

“Oh, I’m fine, thank you for asking. How are you?” Then the smile dropped right after the saccharine words left my lips and I pressed sent on the email before I turned to look at the billionaire. Just in time to be able to gloat in the fact that he rolled his eyes at me. 

“Yes, yes, Hi, I’m glad you’re well and I’m fine yada yada, now, Markimoo wants to interview you.” Markimoo, otherwise known as Mark Lee, super-secretly known as Spiderman but civilian known as the photographer who works for the Daily Bugle with the Spiderman articles. I knew him by face and from all the stories Yuta liked to tell when either Mark had done something especially spectacular or whenever Yuta deemed someone worthy enough to hear about his all-but-adopted mentee. None of this explained this course of events though.

“Why? I hardly think scheduling Jisoo’s eat-sleep-work schedule is anything newsworthy.” I pointed out, putting a finger on my chin as I thought if there was anything else that might be interviewing worthy. Sure I had been a cheer captain and won a few prices, there was the fact that my lady boss was married to a thunder god but they had already been interviewed about that and during that interview I had been present to tell them the I-tasered-a-god story so really, there wasn’t anything that deemed me interview good. “I can’t think of anything at least.” I shrugged. 

“I don’t know, he just asked me if I could get hold of you and ask you to agree for an interview.” Yuta pushed a little on my Sailor Uranus figurine, I narrowed my eyes because that along with the pout and eyes that did not look at me said something in itself.

“You don’t know? You who spent an half-hour telling us about how cute and clumsy he is when eating but this, you don’t-” I laughed a little. “Oh, you’re sulking because you don’t know what it’s about but still you couldn’t deny him to ask me? You’re such a good superhero daddo.” Yuta sniffed, looking at me with big eyes.

“You think so?” I nodded, meaning it even if I found him dramatic - it was mostly amusing though when he was this kind of dramatic rather than the WITHOUT COFFEE 24/7 I WILL DIE GINGER! that he usually got when he had too little sleep. “Pfft, I knew that already.”

“Uh-huh.” I smiled at him, shrugging. “I agree to the interviewing, when is it?”

“Oh, now.” He shrugged.

“Now?” I asked.

“Yep, he said it was urgent and nothing else so go to the kitchen and he’ll be there.” I sat still, because, bwah? “Come on, he’s not getting any younger!”

“Why? Afraid he’ll find his soulmate and get married within a blink?” Jisoo joked, laughing as Yuta began wailing in japanese and I took that as a cue to leave. 

  
  


^-^

  


“So, you’re getting interviewed?” Johnny asked with clear amusement from where he was leaning against the table where Mark was sitting. Mark as he saw me approaching stood up so hastily that the table rattled and he spilled out some coffee, with a frantic yelp he tried to salvage the mess. 

“Apparently. You know what this is about?” I asked, eyeing the cute photographer for a moment before looking up at the Winter Soldier. 

“Not a clue.” He shrugged and so I looked at the young man who had finished cleaning and looked at me, gulping as he did and I decided to just get out with it, disbelief coloring my words.

“You want to interview me, Roseanne Park, the assistant, and not Jisoo unnie, the actual scientist? Why on earth would you want to do that?” He opened and closed his mouth a few times, blushing a little and adjusted his glasses and which made me adjust mine as well. He smiled seeing it, it was a nice friendly smile and I was about to return it when he finally spoke. 

“Because you’re my soulmate.” I blinked, pointing at him then at me.

“You’re my soulmate?” He nodded, rubbing his neck out of nerves.

“Y-Yeah, or, I think so, you’re my Roseanne Park right?” I blushed as did he and he waved his hands nervously. “I- I didn’t mean- Or I did but not like that!”

“Oh, you two are just the cutest.” Johnny grinned, laughing when we both turned at the same time to glare at him. “You’re in sync!” I puffed out my cheeks at him for a moment before looking to Mark who looked all kinds of nervous and I decided to help putting some ease into him. I took hold of the hem of my trumpet sleeve of my lace blouse as well as the lilac turtleneck sleeve i had under it and tugged them up to reveal the words on my inner forearm. He looked over the words, tracing them with a finger and looked at me. 

“It’s my handwriting.” Johnny had left the moment I began tugging up my sleeve, which was good considering what would come next. 

“Good because I’d like to ask if you’d like to go out, on a date, with me.” I clarified, stuttering a little but happy I managed to say it even as awkward as it is. He seemed pleasantly surprised at that, smiling and nodding his head.

“Y-Yeah! I’d love to!” He used his fingers to count, mumbling a little. “I’m free Friday, if you have time then?”

“It should work, shall we say five pm?” He nodded.

“That’s good, I’ll come pick you up.” I raised an eyebrow at that, smiling.

“Shouldn’t I be the one picking you up, considering I asked?” I teased, giggling as he rubbed his neck again but he was chuckling as well so I knew he got that I was joking. 

“YOU ASKED MY PRECIOUS MENTEE WHAT!?” Mark groaned and I sighed deeply, before Yuta got here I stepped close and kissed him on the cheek - partly to give Yuta a heart attack but also because I really wanted to. 

“I’ll be ready for you at five, you can ask Johnny for my number, until then I hope this is sufficed.” I squeaked as he surprised me by kissing my cheek as well. 

“Now it’s suffice.” We shared a smile and he saved me from Yuta’s very dramatic self by hugging him and before I could leave the room I heard my soulmate excitedly tell his pseudo father that he had met the girl of his dream - which is why I freaked out Taeyong and Jisoo by smiling like a loon for the rest of the week until the date.


	13. You're my boo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé meets a soul just not the kind she first thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jeno/Rosé

“When I get out of here, I’ll have Yuta donate glasses and eye surgeries to all villains so they can stop mixing me up with Jiji.” I told no one in particular, sitting against the wall of my cell that the knight had thrown me into. A literal knight had thrown me into a literal medieval cell of a castle after his pissed off King Boss pointed out I was not Jisoo but her assistant. If not for being held hostage and this being an evil lair I would’ve loved to explore the castle and it’s grounds - and lowkey would’ve gotten Lucas to get me authentic Asgard gowns so I could have some role playing fun. Instead of sitting in the old, dusty cell and wondering how many people had died in this place over the centuries and praying to Odin that I was not going to be one of those people. “Ghosties, if you’re here, come out and keep me company at the very least.” No answer, of course but hey, if gods turned out to be aliens and Dongyoung had his magic then ghosts could very well be a thing so I figure it might be worth a shot. I tilted my head back against the wall, looking up at the ceiling to make up some story or something from the pattern of the old stones with some questionable stains when a head emerged from it - literally. I stared, barely breathing as the head looked around and the man, handsome one at that, smiled upon seeing me.

“There you are! I’ve been looking for you!” A ghost has been looking for me? Well, that’s awfully nice of him… That is…

“Please tell me you’re a friendly ghost like Casper?” I said softly, my body still not knowing if I should scream or relax that I had some sort of company. 

  
  


The man-head’s eyes widened then he fell through the ceiling on me despite me trying to scramble away in time. Any scream I let out got muffled then exchanged for a groan instead, as he was a bit heavy lying on me. I blinked my eyes open, twitching my nose so my glasses were one properly and I looked over the ghost-with-a-surprisingly-physical-body. My hands were on his chest, a slightly defined one at that but not overly muscly and the catsuit he was wearing was like a second skin on him - revealing everything, including a particular anatomy between his legs that I did not dwell on for too long or he’d see my face turning cherry. My eyes traveled upwards, his arms were braced on either side of me as he lifted his upper body slightly, hovering above me and I took in his strong chin, chiseled jaw and met his indigo blue eyes that were slightly obscured by his dark hair. He looked at me then down at my chest, I flushed as the scrambling and him having landed on me had pulled down my top so that I flashed my boobs which were covered in one of my cute bras with Sailor Uranus pattern. 

  
  


“M-M-My eyes are up here, dude!” I stuttered out, smacking him on the chest once and he looked up at me with widened eyes.

“That’s my handwriting!” He exclaimed and right, my soulmate’s words were on the top of my boobs and while I usually had them covered it had been hot in the lab and I trusted everyone there so I thought it wouldn’t cause too much trouble. 

“Y-Your? So… Oh god… My soulmate is a ghost!? You couldn’t have waited to die until after we met!?” I whined, pouting when he began to laugh. “Don’t laugh at me!”

“Sorry but what? I’m not a ghost, I’m a mutant.” He clarified and Oooh:ed because yeah, that made more sense. “Also, if I’m not allowed to look over my beautiful soulmate you’re not allowed to feel me up.” I furrowed my eyebrows confusedly then I realized I was groping his chest a little, sometimes made kitty paws and kneaded when I was thinking. 

“T-T-That’s not what I was-”

“How the hell did you get in here!?” The knight from earlier had taken of his armor bur still had his sword, which was aimed at us and he kicked in the bars.

“The same way we’re getting out of here.” My soulmate grinned, making him go from smoldering to cuddly but before I could dwell on that my stomach whooped as I went through the floor, he was quick to maneuver his arms around me so when we were through the ceiling he landed on his feet with me in his arms. I clutched to him, looking at the ceiling then him a few times. 

“Wow, that’s so cool!” He grinned again, chest puffing a little at the praise and I kissed his cheek because my soulmate deserved it. “That’s for getting me out of the cell, thank you.” Then cringed because really, my flirting was awkward but he didn’t seem to think so as he smiled differently, eyes twinkling and for a young looking guy he shouldn’t make my knees feel as weak as they did now. 

“What will I get if I get you out of this castle?” He flirted right back and I rouse to the challenge, even as my cheeks colored. 

“What do you want?” I asked, the running feet of mean and clinking armor fading into the background. 

“A date and kisses.” He put me down on my feet but held my hand in his, keeping me steady. 

“Shadowcat, stop flirting and get to the saving so Colossus can bring this place down.” A man ran past us with seemingly three blades in each and skewered a few people that came around the corner then. 

“Shadowcat?” I looked at him then and gaped. “You’re Jeno! You’re one of my brother’s friends! Oh god I’m a cradle robber.” He laughed, kissing my cheek.

“We can talk about how much of a cougar you are later, come on, let’s go! I really want that date!” With that I let pull me through walls to safety so that we could indeed do that, in between him getting the promises kisses of course, for I am not an oathbreaker. 


	14. I'll go wherever you'll go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé falls for a blue mutant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jisung/Rosé
> 
> OBSERVE!  
> * They only kiss and nothing more.  
> *Unlike in the other dream chapters they are not siblings in this one so no incest occurs.

“SORRY BUT I’M REALLY BEGINNING TO HATE YOUR SCIENCE FRIENDS!” I screamed at Jisoo as we ran up the staircase to the rooftop of the building where Jisoo had been invited to attend some fancy schmancy party held by doctor Ryeowook, a.k.a the mutant known as Beast. Lucas had gone to take down a baddie with his avenging squad, so naturally she had dragged me from my comfortable couch and netflix to said party as her plus one. It wasn’t that bad once we collaborated into turning us from science hobos into princesses. The food had been really good, it was nice to catch up with some friends and fight of the usual flirting of Jaemin. Magneto crashing the party was less fun and hence why we were doing a month’s worth of exercise in one sprint to get to the rooftop and have Heimdall or someone rescuing us. 

“ME TOO! LET’S NEVER GO TO A PARTY AGAIN, DEAL?” She screamed threw her heels over shoulder as did I. 

“DEAL!” I slammed the emergency door open and ran out into the fresh night air, or as fresh as Seoul air could get at least. Crashes, screams and car alarms were ear deafening around us but still I winced as Jisoo began screaming for Heimdall while simultaneously typing on her phone. Phone which was sent flying into Magneto’s hand and crushed with ease, Magneto himself looking quite smug as he did so. “Why are you here!?” I whined quietly which he didn’t seem to hear, but stayed where I was behind Magneto as he faced Jisoo that was a bit away from me. 

“I’m here for you, Jisoo Kim. Come with me and I’ll call of my men immediately.” He offered, looking at Jisoo who glared at him.

“As if I would be dumb enough to do that but if you don’t leave now my boyfriend will be happy to hammer some sense into you.” The two begun to argue, quite heatedly so they didn’t notice when the door opened carefully, I saw Leeteuk being carried by Kangin, a.k.a Wolverine. I looked at Magneto again, remembering from one of my talks with Yeri that she had once been saved as someone had managed to remove his helmet so Leeteuk could use his powers on him. I met Leeteuk’s and Kangin’s gaze, Kangin shook his head in negative as he guessed what I was about to do as I got into a stance. 

_ “Miss Park, let Wolverine do it, he’s dangerous!” _ Leeteuk pleaded in my mind but I noticed how Magneto got closer to Jisoo and Kangin had his metal coated bones so who knew what might happen if the tried to get close? 

_ “Be ready!” _ I ran forward and managed to jump high enough to grab the helmet, with my legs around his waist I pulled it off and dropped to the ground. Magneto turned to me, displeasure written on his face and before Leeteuk could fully begin to control his mind the helmet in my hands turned into a clump of metal which enclosed my hands and I screamed as it pulled me over the ground, I tried to stop the journey with my legs but only managed to scrape them up badly or bang them, I went over the ledge despite the struggle.

“NO!” Leeteuk screamed and the minute I dropped I saw Kangin reach for me, were about to jump too if not for Sabretooth jumping at him. I fell through the air, not being able to scream or cry let alone think as the ground got closer and closer before a cloud appeared and something held me and the cloud poofed. My stomach felt like it had taken a turn in the dryer, unstable as the poof happened again and I was standing in an alleyway. Arms held me close as I stared at the wall, coming to an understanding that I was fine and relief washed over me that I hadn’t turned into Rosé-purri. It wasn’t the first time I had fallen or been thrown of buildings - heck, once I had jumped out of one and Taeyong in his green giant form had catched me as I did so as per my 1 minute made plan. Still, it always took a moment until the world stopped spinning and I didn’t feel the need to puke any longer, I was getting there when the guy spoke. The guy who had poofed us here… 

“I got her, professor but she’s in shock so I need to deal with her.” The guy said monotonically to an earpiece, I looked at him as he talked with his head slightly turned to the building where Magneto had thrown me off. He was all blue except for his yellow eyes, cute elf-like ears and wearing an x-men suit where a blue forked tail hung from above the butt. The tail had a black sleeve covering it weirdly enough with the exception of the forked part. He looked at me then, opening his mouth and I saw fangs but I was not afraid of him, he had saved me after all but-

“How, I, did you just poof us here!? Are you a poofing mutant? My god, we just poofed and my brain can’t keep up with all the poof. But your poof saved my life, so it’s good poof and-”

“If you stop rambling for a damn minute then I could answer a question or two!” It got silent saved for the chaos around us after Magneto’s attempted heist. “Was that...”

“Your words? Your words that are on my inner thigh? Y-yeah, yeah t-they are… So you’re my..?”

“If the handwriting fits.” He said and I nodded, a bit surprised when his tail came to my face. “This yours?” At first I didn’t understand but then he pulled of the black clothing on the tail and revealed words on it, silvery ones that were indeed written in my handwriting. As that sunk in I looked at him, tears running and I threw myself onto him. My arms around his neck, holding him close and he froze. “Euhm… Okay...”

“I’m so glad you saved me, even gladder now!” I exclaimed, totally planning to rub it in Jisoo’s face that unlike her I didn’t run my own soulmate over as a first meeting. 

“Gladder isn’t a word.” He pointed out, putting his arms respectively on the middle of my back but relaxed slightly into my hold. 

“Shush, no one has to know.” I joked, finding peace in his presence and he snorted.

“Yeah, Wolverine?” I pulled back my head a little but my arms stayed around his neck as he lifted a hand to his earpiece. “Roger that, old man.” Smirking as he released the button but it dropped as he met my curious gaze, blue cheeks turning a bit purple which I could only deduce as him blushing which made me blush too. “They said we’re all going to the mansion, Jisoo-ssi will take the plane with the rest. We’ll teleport.” He moved his foot slightly and I made a sound which startled him. “What?”

“Before you teleport me anywhere mister, I’d like to know the name of my saviour before I kiss him for saving me.” I stated, cheering myself on that I didn’t stutter or stumble over the words. He furrowed his eyebrows before a look of realization came over him and he smiled, and even as I barely knew him I could tell it was trouble. 

“Name’s Jisung privately and Nightcrawler professionally and seeing as I’m seventeen I’m too young to be a mister but thank you.” 

“Sevent-hmph!?” Before I verbally express my shock he kissed me and damn, if it wasn’t a foo lifting one at that and it felt even more magical as he poofed, no, teleported us away from the stinky alley to a room where we kept everything PG despite Jisoo’s day-after catcalls suggested. 


	15. Lady Luck lead me to you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé manages to hit the jackpot of soulmates.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Jaemin/Rosé

“You should go for 20.” Jennie told me and I did as she said, cheering when the ball landed in the 20 and I took my chips of money with me as we left the table. 

  
  


The casino was full of life and enjoyment, I had never been to one before but with Lady Luck a.k.a Jennie at my side I had to admit it was kind of fun. Yuta was busy finalising a deal with a business associate and Jennie didn’t want to be left alone so she had invited me to come with her, which I did as I had been curious as to if Las Vegas was as extravagant as the movies foretold - they were correct. We had spent a good deal in the casino, losing some but winning more and it felt a bit overwhelming seeing the amount of actual money as we cashed in our chips.

  
  


“So, what do you think?” Jennie asked as we left the casino and went to the saloon, sitting down on two barstools with our preferred drinks, her with some white wine and I enjoyed my coca cola with ice. 

“I think I’m very lucky that Lady Luck here has helped me out.” I nudged her making her laugh. “Do you have any more sage advice for me this evening?” I teased, she smirked as she saw something over my shoulder and stood up from her chair. 

“Yeah, give him a chance while I go to one of the tables and call Yuta.” She patted my cheek as I furrowed my eyebrows. 

“Give who a chance?” I asked as she left me puzzled, someone tapped at my shoulder and I turned around to see, hands down, the most attractive man I’ve seen. 

  
  


Living at the Avengers comes with many privileges, such as unlimitless eye candy but none of them could be compared to the man in the fedora before me. I thought he was weirdly dressed for the casino with the brown trench coat, the black leather pants stuffed into a pair of black knee high boots and the purple v-neck left little for imagination. Despite half of his face being shadowed by the fedora it was easy to see he had sharp features, lips looking soft and when he smiled he revealed a row of perfect, white teeth. I’ve always been weak for big, friendly smiles and this time was no different - I flushed in his presence as he not only looked very good despite the location as he wore it with confidence. Despite my clothing being casino appropriate with me wearing a soft lilac colored maxi dress with a sweetheart neckline and a white soft shawl that rested over my shoulders for the moment - both gifted to me from Yuta for this trip - I suddenly felt a bit out of place. 

  
  


“Pick a card, mon ami.” He held out a hand of cards that seemingly appeared out of nowhere, his words made me freeze and Jennie must’ve noticed as I saw her stand in the corner of my eye but I held out a hand in her direction to stop her. The man before me tilted his head, smile turning a bit more amused. “Your friend does not need to worry, I just want to perform a trick for the most ethereal woman I’ve seen, oui?”

“You don’t look like a magician.” I said, looking up at him shyly as the smile dropped from his face. Jennie came up to us with Yuta at her side, he must’ve come while I was distracted by the man that might be my soulmate. 

“Running away from the class to flirt with women in the bar? I like your guts kid.” Yuta smirked while Jennie had her eyes narrowed on the man, boy?, before us and looked to Yuta as did I.

“You know him?” I asked.

“All of the casinos know Gambit and not only for his notorious playboy ways, he’s one of Leeteuk’s students and part of the Dream unit.” Yuta explained and gave a dangerous smile to the young man. “Speaking off, my dearest Rosebud here is off limits from you, casanova.” It warmed my heart a little that he was looking out for me but at the same time I could handle myself in this situation, making me give him a tired but fond look. 

“I believe my memorable but years as a casanova has come to an end, Nakamoto.” Gambit said as he reached out a hand to take mine gently, turning it and to all of our surprise pressed on the hidden button that deactivated the cloaking that hid my soulmark from the world to see. It begun in the palm of my hand and curled down to the wrist in a swirly handwriting that almost looked feminine with how precise and romantic it appeared. He pressed a kiss to it making me squeak to his utter amusement. 

“No, no, no, no, not you of all people.” Yuta groaned and Jennie calmed down as she understood the situation, patting the billionaire’s back. 

“Leave us for a moment.” It wasn’t a question and despite Yuta’s protests Jennie hurriedly ushered him away but not before sending me thumbs up much to my embarrassment. “You’ve got tres bien friends, both have great capabilities, though, not as great as moi.” He smiled again as I laughed at how braggy he was acting. 

“If you say so.” I teased and he put a hand to his heart, acting as if he had been shot. “Also, class? At Leeteuk school? So you’re a,” I paused and looked around as I searched for a good substitute word. “gifted student? How old are you?” 

“You ask a lot of questions, cher.” He leaned against the bar.

“Do you have a lot of answers?” He snorted, only when he rubbed his thumb gently along the back of my hand did I realise it was still in his and I liked that it was a good fit. 

“Oui.” He grinned. “I am in fact very gifted, cherí.” The way he said it with a low tone, almost breathy made it very filthy and I was almost ashamed of how it made my heart race a little as my imagination ran wild. “I am of age so you’re not a, as one calls them, cradle robber.” I relaxed at that. “What is your name, chere?” 

“Roseanne Park but everyone calls me Rosé.” He leaned in close, I looked up at him and saw his eyes in the shadow of the fedora. I jumped a little in surprise of how they looked, the whites of the eyes were black and his eyes were a vibrant red with a pinkish, purplish hue to them - I had never seen anything like it before. “Your eyes… They are...”

“Hideous, I know, but Jisun’s cloaking watch malfunctioned so I borrowed him mine.” The confidence withdrew from him and I realized his eyes must’ve been a very touchy subject, I could only imagine what people would think or even say upon seeing them but he needed to know I wasn’t one of them. He flinched, obviously hurt when I pulled my hand from his but gaped in surprise when I placed my hands on his cheeks to pull him close, tilting his head to each side so I would see his eyes properly. Sure they were unusual but… 

“They’re… Beautiful, unique… I like them.” I blushed as I said what I truly thought, smiling as well and he didn’t seem to know what to make of my words. 

“THERE YOU ARE! GET BACK HERE YOU BRAT!” Kangin came stomping in through the doorway. 

“Merde!” Gambit said and sent a few cards Kangin’s way, I gasped as they exploded in some purple sort of lightning and Kangin’s curses went louder and more growlier by the second. “I got to go, I’d rather not have him pull on my ear in front of you.”

“Wait, how will we find each other!? What even is your name?” I asked, sad to be parted with him so soon. 

“For now, you can call me Gambit but later,” He leaned in close to my ear, my skin abuzz from the close proximity. “when I come to your hotel room and I show you just how much I’ve been looking forward to finding you, you can scream Jaemin, monbebe.” With that said he kissed me, it was too short but enough to portray the carnal promise of  _ later _ and as he ran past Kangin cackling I shook myself out of my reverie. Only to realize I had something in my hand, it was a card but I couldn’t look at it as everyone was instructed to evacuate the room as a safety measure and I put it in my handbag as I followed the rest outside. 

  
  


Later when I was waiting in my hotel room, freshly showered I remembered the card and looked at it. It was the Queen of hearts, it flared up more by the minute and when it was completely glowing there was a knock on my balcony glassdoor. I jumped slightly but relaxed as I saw the fedora wearing man, I got out of my bed and felt anticipation in my veins, buzzing. I shivered as I unlocked the door and the cool breeze made goosebumps raise on my skin, as I was only wearing a nightgown that really was just an oversized t-shirt. Jaemin walked inside, I backed up as he followed my steps so he could get inside and he rubbed my arms carefully as he noticed me shivering, tutting a little. 

  
  


“Cherí, you need to be careful so you don’t catch a cold.” I walked a bit closer to him, having to crane my neck a little to meet his mesmerizing eyes. 

“Careful? Just how exactly did you get to my balcony, hmm?” I quipped.

“Jumping a little.” He shrugged, laughing when the humor drained on my face and I was about to scold him about how dangerous that was. “Monbebe, I’m in the Dream unit of Super Junior academy for the Gifted - I’ve done worse.” 

“Even so.” I pouted, getting startled as the card sparkled for a moment before it became a normal card once more. “Was this your doing?” He half-smiled.

“Oui, needed to find you.” I bit my lower lip, aware that his hands were looping themselves around my waist comfortably. 

“Oh, why is that?” I asked, breathing a little shakier as he lowered his head slightly - breath teasing my lips. 

“I do not make promises I can’t keep, cherí.” I was getting nervous, even as much as I was looking forward to it and wanted to get a certain thing out of the way.

“Me neither. I...” I hesitated but calmed as I saw his calm expression, nodding me to continue. “I promised myself to my soulmate.” He looked slightly confused before it turned into wonder. I blushed, feeling a bit embarrassed to admit it out loud and had felt shame over it so many times as people had called me prude and silly for staying a virgin for so long. 

“Are you sure you want to do this? We can just bond and only sleep together, I just want to be near you, hold you, talk.” He offered, despite being evidently younger than me and most of the assholes I met in my life, being older than him, who had belittled me for my decision he hadn’t done anything of the sort and was instead concerned and wanted my consent. Like that my hesitations melted away and I dropped the card in order to take off his fedora. His pink hair was messy tet soft as I ran through it, smiling as he purred under my touch and they rested at the nape of his neck. 

“Even if I would go into a rant about my love for Disney?” I whispered, nose rubbing against his as he let out a soft huff of laughter.

“Even so.” He whispered back and smiled into the kiss as I went up on my tippy toes in order to do so. I smiled back then we kissed for a moment properly, slowly and it had me yearning for more. 

“We can talk tomorrow.” I assured him, nodding when he looked at me for a long moment and squealed as he picked me up to place me on my bed, hovering above me.

“I’ll make it good for you.” He vowed and kissed me again, and again, and again until there was no doubt in my mind that he would do so. 


	16. I like my men semifreddo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé get's caught between hot and cold and finds out it's just right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Donghyuck/Rosé/Renjun
> 
> FYI, this was Donghyuck's and Renjun's words on one another.  
> Renjun’s words on Donghyuck: “You damn pyromaniac, burn my stuff one more time and I swear I’ll-”  
> Donghyuck’s words on Renjun: “You swear you’ll do what? Turn me into a popsicle? I would like to see you try.”
> 
> Their first official talk was quite explosive XD

“Why am I playing hostage again?” I asked Jisung who had just joined me after switching off his image inducer that he had used when picking me up from the airport. He was getting more comfortable but it was still a long way ahead on his journey of self-acceptance of his appearance amongst the common man. I ruffled his blue hair, earning a smile that made my sister heart expand and he leaned into my for a side-embrace which I decided to enjoy. 

“Don’t know, I got mad when professor Leeteuk suggested it because you could get hurt but he argued that it would make everyone more prone to protect you and get you unharmed to the safety point.” Jisung huffed. “I still don’t like it though.”

“Hey, I got you on the hero team so I know I’ll be fine.” Squeezing him for a moment and wasn’t surprised when he poofed away from me the moment the door opened, as he didn’t want to be the subject of his friends teasing. 

“You’re Jisung’s sister? But you’re hot?” I blinked as the pink haired guy with black-red eyes said it, turning to look at Jisung with narrowed eyes to catch him making cut-throat motions towards the guy. 

“What exactly have you told them about me?” Which ensured stories left and right as well as accusations about who was lying and what not. 

  
  


I begun to zone it out mid-argument, looking over Jisung’s team, the Dream unit. I only knew about them from what he had told me, the pictures I had seen on his account and a few I had talked to prior such as Chenle. But the two that caught my eye were the ones who had been tagged as Donghyuck and Renjun in Jisung’s pictures. They were quite handsome, but apparently Donghyuck was the son of Satan and Renjun was his “handler” even if he himself could be quite the devil from what Jisung had told me. They were also soulmates and had been together ever since Renjun came to the school, so when Donghyuck caught my eye and winked I was horrified to blush at it, even more so when Renjun had clearly seen it all and sent me an amused glance. Luckily for me my old pal Moonbin came to pick me up as he and his unit Astro would play the bad guys in this scenario. I looked over my shoulder, waving to Jisung and jokingly told them I’d be waiting for their arrival, smiling when Renjun laughed and Donghyuck told me to stay put. 

  
  


**~Dream~**

  
  


“YOU AUSSIE-ASS, COME BACK HERE!” Sanha yelled as he chased after me. 

  
  


Astro had been encouraged to be as menacing and horrible was villains could be to make it more real, not that they were as they had yet to call me bitch or threaten to rape me like others had but that was fine. I had signed all the papers stating I would not hold them, Dream or the school accountable for any injuries sustained from this exercise. I had tried getting Jisoo to join but she was busy SCIENCING! so I had left her with Taeyong as her temporary babysitter, I thought this would be a safe situation to practice on what to do if we ever were in such a situation so naturally I had escaped when I first got the chance. 

  
  


I had run out of the old factory but not before sending Rocky down with my taser that they had forgot to take away from me. I looked around frantically, trying to locate my brother and his team with no luck. I screamed when Sanha landed right in front of me but before he could do anything I levelled my taser at him and shot, he went down as well but the taser was slapped out of my hand. I struggled as Jinjin, who was in his Colossus form, held me with one arm and dragged me with him.

“Stop moving or I’ll get Eros to make you nice and compliant.” He hissed, playing a villain very well and I began to cry, acting my part as well.

“P-Please don’t, I don’t know anything, l-l-let me go.” I begged, Jinjin pausing as he looked at me and giving me the chance to say the safe word which would put this exercise to an immediate halt. Not that I would but Jisung calmed down when I agreed to have a safe word.

“You heard the lady, Tinman.” Someone with a lovely tilt to his voice said just as Jinjin cussed and groaned, his metal skin turning even colder and I saw frost building on it. 

“Iceman, you brat - do you know how long it will take to defrost me!?” Jinjin growled as Renjun jumped down from a tree, walking up casually and helped me get out of Jinjin’s frozen hold. 

“I do, you might as well use that time to reflect if being a villain is truly worth it.” Renjun quipped, making me laugh and Jinjin mumble about devils. I held onto Renjun as he used his powers to make us seemingly fly through the air with the help of ice. He only stopped by a cave and me who had been holding on to him begun to feel just how cold he was. 

“You’re so cool… Cold! I mean cold! Not that you’re not cool but I meant, I mean, oh crikey, don’t mind me.” I blushed as I met his amused smile which turned into panic.

“Behind you, get down!” He told me and I immediately crouched, but seemed for nothing when someone screamed and Renjun groaned. “It’s just you.”

“Oh babe, you’re so sweet but not as sweet as noona here” I heard someone say, standing up cautiously as I turned to look. Donghyuck was walking up to us with a cat like grin which grew at Renjun’s huff. “Aww, you think he’s cool, just wait until you discover the stick that’s so far up his own ass that his voice is what it is today.” 

“You’re on fire, oh my god.” I said as I saw the fire on his shoulders and he froze like a statue. 

“Wait, earlier you… She said yours too?” Renjun asked Donghyuck who nodded, coming back to himself and stood on the other side of me now.

“I said yours what?” I asked and at their pointed looks I had a realization of my own. “I said your words.”

“Duh.” Donghyuck whined when Renjun threw a snowball at him. “Babe! That was so cold.” 

“Yeah, I haven’t heard that one before.” Renjun snarked then looked at me. “May I see them?” I blushed and shook my head rapidly because there was no way in the seven hells that I would take off my pants where anyone could see us. Earning both of their attentions that turned from surprised to smug. “Well, you can see mine at least then because where yours are on Donghyuck is not for the public to see either.” I felt a bit faint at just imagining it, whining and slapping Donghyuck on the arm when he laughed at me. My irritation was short-lived as Renjun pulled down his sleeve with some struggle, revealing my rant of words and I nodded in confirmation. “Finally someone that can put up with hothead as well.”

“Hey! I am a lovely boyfriend, popsicle!” Donghyuck protested.

“As lovely as a boa constrictor.” Rolling his eyes at Donghyuck. 

“I’ll have my hands full with you two, huh?” The moment I said it I realised the sexual innuendo and blushed even deeper this time as their mischievous stares looked at me. “I didn’t mean it like that!” 

“Why do I have a hard time believing that, noona?” Donghyuck questioned, voice silky smooth as he moved closer, close enough so I got a bit distracted when he licked his lower lip for a moment.

“I-I don’t know, maybe you’re mind is perpetually in the gutter?” I tried but failed to come up with a better answer as Renjun put his arm around my waist and wowza, I had lowkey judged and believed that Jisoo was just very horny from her long dry spell because of SCIENCE when she had jumped Lucas bones within 24 hours. Not quite believing that soulmates upon meeting had a hard time fighting the sexual tension and made love as they bonded. Suddenly I understood just how exactly she had been feeling. 

“Oooh, she got you there honey.” Renjun purred, and his coldness helped clearing my head a little and not feel as lightheaded anymore. 

“So, I take it you want to bond? And not… Oh crikey, a p-platonic one?” I gasped as Donghyuck leaned down to nip at my throat. 

“Not unless you want one.” Donghyuck shrugged.

“We’ve been waiting a very long time for you, our relationship have been quite messy but we’re so glad to finally have you with us, so even if you don’t want a non-platonic bond we’re just glad if you’re willing to be friends.” Renjun said solemnly, the humor all gone which Donghyuck was showing as well as he left my throat and I wanted back there, soon!

“I don’t want a platonic one.” I answered, looking at each of them shyly. “So If you’ll have me...” At Donghyuck’s filthy grin and Renjun’s red cheeked smirk I realized I had yet again and put a foot in my mouth. “I did it again, didn’t I?”

“You’re so cute.” Donghyuck said fondly, my heart throbbing with warmth from it. 

“Roseanne.” I turned to Renjun and melted into his hold as he kissed me, softly and slow. Toes curling in my boots when he sucked on my lower lip before parting from the kiss.

“My turn.” Donghyuck directed my mouth to his and his was different, passionate but in a different way as there was tongue and teeth involved that left my head feeling like mush from the rush of euphoria. 

“EWWW, WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH MY SISTER!?” Needless to say, I wish the ground would swallow me up hearing that but only because I knew that my two soulmates would be sure to pull me back up into the safety and assurance of their embraces. 


	17. Touch my body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé learns that sometimes meeting one's soulmate for the first time isn't as perfect as in the fairy tales but that's okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Sicheng/Rosé
> 
> AN: This honestly hurt my heart to write but I liked it all the same, it is my favorite one of all of these.
> 
> Observe!  
> I used my freedom of creativity here and Sicheng will lack the dual brown/white hair that Rogue has and his clothing style will be closer to the one in X-Men Evolution cartoon yet with more of my creative freedom added.

“Why is my brother’s principal and teachers here?” I whispered to Jisoo who mumbled something. “No, I didn’t ask what you wanted for lunch I aske- Never mind, I’ll write that down.” I wrote it down and turned to Taeyong’s direction instead. “Yo, Donatello.”

“Not a turtle.” Taeyong pointed out but he was smiling as he did so.

“No but still green and very intelligent in a cute way.” Smiling when a shade of pink dusted his cheeks.

“Well, I can’t disagree with that.” He looked at me, chuckling when I gave him a wink paired with a pair of finger guns. “If only Ten would see you now.”

“Then he’d agree and join in.” I reasoned, wiggling my eyebrows which made him raise his hands to the air in surrender. “Speaking of joining, what’s professor X and his posse doing here?” Taeyong choke on air as I called the teachers a posse while Yuta laughed from his workstation. 

“You, are a treasure.” Yuta stated as he pushed his chair so he slid over to me. 

“Thank you.” I mirrored him leaning on his armrest with his chin in his hand. “You got some tea?”

“Plenty.” He said as he eyed them walking into the lab with Jennie at the lead together with Leeteuk, talking. 

“Sharing is caring~” I sing-songed softly. 

“Alliances are to be made, Nakamoto industries become a major support for the mutant rights movement and of course,” He looked at me, grinning. “more people to prank.” 

“You are aware you are a man of a certain age right?” Laughing when he pretended to be shot in the heart and nearly slid of the chair if not for Jennie.

“You can dramatically fall to your death later, come and greet our guests.” Jennie said with a pointed look.

“Yes, dear.” Yuta saluted, leaving me to skip up to her and shook hands with Leeteuk. The rest of the teacher’s milled around but respectful to not touch anything. 

  
  


I looked at one in particular, he was weirdly dressed for one of the hottest days of the summer. He wore all black and green clothing - ripped jeans stuffed into studded boots with neon green laces, deep green sweater under a fishnet shirt and black gloves. Blonde messy hair with purple-pink ends, snake bites on his face as well as some makeup, ears pierced but what caught my eye was the earring that hung from the left ear with Snow White’s poisoned apple. He looked at ease but everytime some intern or Nakamoto industry employee walked past he froze and looked very nervous. I felt bad for the guy but curious all the same so I decided to push through my initial shyness to greet him. 

  
  


When he noticed me approaching he reacted the same way and I hesitated, wondering if it’d be alright but I caught the eye of Kangin who had kept himself near the guy. Kangin nodded in approval, making a gesture I should continue and if Kangin said something was okay, then it must’ve been okay. So with regained ease and confidence I walked up to the guy, hands resting on my smaller back to hide how much they fiddled with nerves. Seeing how shy and nervous the guy seemed I was beginning to think it might be a bad move but I couldn’t change it as I was in front of him and couldn’t just stand there and stare at him, not that I wouldn’t want to because he was more gorgeous up close. 

  
  


“Hi, I’m Roseanne Park, scientist wrangler extraordinaire, and you are? Also, I love your poisoned apple earring, it’s from Snow White right?” I smiled, tilting my head a little. Kangin who had been drinking coffee spit it out, it landed on the computers that began to sparkle with electricity, oh shit!

“GET DOWN!” Someone screamed and I was blinded for a moment, numbly aware I hit the ground. My ears were ringing, I groaned a little as my body ached from the impact but also from something that was on me and I hoped it wasn’t some equipment that’d be a pain to remove. I adjusted my glasses with my free arm that wasn’t pinned under my body, stilling as I looked up at the face of the ethereal guy with snakebites. His arms were on either side of me, his body pinning me to the ground and he fluttered his eyes open, looking around before looking down at me. Something red caught my eye and I noticed he had cut his cheek on some flying metal most likely. 

“You’re bleeding.” I gasped, raising my hand to it but stilled it as he yelled;

“Don’t touch me! I don’t want to hurt you!” I looked him in the eye, gaping.

“What did you just say?” He seemed to realize just as I did that he had said my soulmate words and a look of anguish crossed his face. 

“Nothing, it was nothing.” He mumbled, getting up from me and hurrying away despite the state of the lab.

“Wait, don’t go!” I got up to go after him but were intercepted by Kangin. “Move, I need to talk to him, he might be-”

“Your soulmate?” I raised my eyebrows. “I’ve seen his words and they were what you greeted him with.” I wanted to smile and jump around in circles of having found him but the grave look on Kangin’s face had my gut clenching in distress. Something wasn’t right. 

“And why is that a bad thing?” I asked and he sighed. 

“Not necessarily but…” Then he told me everything I needed to know.

  
  


~Touch my body~

  
  


“Don’t run.” I said softly as I approached where he was sitting in their plane, feet propped in the seat so he could rest his arms along the knees. 

“You should.” He answered, voice surprisingly deep for someone with a elf like face as his. 

“Because of your mutant ability?” I asked, shrugging awkwardly when he glanced at me with a look of confusion rather than staring at the back of the seat before him. “Kangin told me that you can borrow and use powers from touch, draw some life force on ordinary humans, upon skintouch.”

“Old bastard.” He sneered, resting his head the back of his seat. I sat down in the seat beside him, seeing him tense up but didn’t let it stop me as I curled my own legs under me and hugged myself a little, glad I had gone to work in a comfortable pair of sweats and top today. 

“So… I don’t mean to be insensitive just, trying to understand but… You can’t control it?” I asked, leaning my head against the seat as I met his gaze. He seemed to contemplate for a moment before sighing and looking up at the ceiling. 

“Someday I will professor Park says but I’m not too sure about that.” I nodded.

“But you can touch if you have some fabric or something on you like, we could hold hands if you had gloves and we could hug as long as I rest my head on your clothed shoulder?” He looked at me in confusion once more but nodded all the same and I perked up. “Hey, that’s not too bad, I’m good at hand holding and my hug game is A+, just ask Ten and Ten normally dislikes skinship if your name isn’t Taeyong or Jungwoo.” 

“You’re sounding as if you want to bond and be a couple.” He said and I nodded firmly, his mutant ability not deterring me at all. 

  
  


He couldn’t help it, he was born that way and having grown up with Jisung, I could understand from his experience how horrible certain abilities or rather side effects from the mutant gene could bestow upon the bearer. I had vowed to myself that if my soulmate were a mutant or something else other than human, I would be supportive and do everything to make it work because perhaps they needed loving that they have not gotten before. Kangin had told me about his abilities but also how he discovered them, how he ostriched himself to keep others safe and how he even now was careful even after having been at the institute. As I had walked to find him I had wondered how lonely and scary it must’ve been to be in such a situation, heart aching for him and seeing how broken he looked as he said this I knew I couldn’t let him be alone more. 

  
  


“I do.” He laughed then but it was a sad laughter.

“You’re crazy.” I shrugged and he shook his head. “You’re aware that we could never kiss, touch without any sort of barrier and I could never...” He looked at me then, not needing to finish it as I understood anyway. 

“Well… We can, do all of that, we just need to be creative besides, I don’t mind holding your gloved hand but maybe in the colder months you can wear warm ones of cotton so I don’t get frostbite holding them.” 

“That’s not funny.”

“I’m not joking.” I met his gaze of steel. “We will bond and you will go on dates with me, if you want to keep it platonic because you don’t feel romantically attracted with me I will accept it, I’m a big girl but don’t let your ability stop you from living, give me a chance to love you and give yourself a chance to love me.” 

“If we bond-”

“When we bond.” I interjected, not wanting to subject him to the pain, or myself for the matter, of not completing the bond just because he was scared. “That is non-negotiable because not bonding will hurt us both and make us sick… I could never live with myself if I let you become hurt and sick when I could prevent it.”

“Neither would I but touching me will hurt you and I never want to be the cause of you hurting.” He looked distraught, tears running down his cheeks, I hated that expression on him and I wished I could strokes his face. I got an idea, glad I had worn a sweater that gave me sweater paws and curled the ends in my fist. I raised it slowly, giving him time to back away if he wanted but he stared transfixed at my face as I carefully stroked his face with the back of my covered hand. 

“If you hadn’t want to meet with me, to possibly bond with your soulmate then you wouldn’t have worn the earring.” It got quiet, both knowing I was right even if it might’ve been a subconscious desire, decision of his. I held onto it for dear life because I wouldn’t let him end this before it even began. “It will be okay.” I said, barely breathing as he raised a shaky, gloved hand to my cheek and I rested my face into it. 

“You don’t know that.” I sniffled a little yet a small smile formed. 

“No, but I believe it will and if you believe, hope,” I looked at him. “amazing things can be achieved.” I leaned in closer, hands going around his back and I hugged him, making sure my face rested on his clothing shoulder. “I believe in us, even if you don’t and… I just ask you to give us a chance… Please...” For a moment I feared I had pressured him, pushed too far but I let out a shake breath of relief as he hugged me back. 

“You’re crazy, this is going to be crazy...” He said but it wasn’t a no, it was a chance and I smiled against his shoulder, sniffling a little and nuzzled close as I felt his body shaking with barely controlled sobs. “I’ll get better, I’ll… One day… One day...”

“One day.” I agreed, accepting his vow and stayed in his embrace, letting him cry as much as he needed and knew the journey ahead of us was long. Longer than I had ever thought but… Later when we would bond in the medical wing and I blacked out from the pain, he was there when I woke up sleeping by my bedside in his chair and my hand was in his gloved ones in his lap. Right there I knew it would be worth it and as he woke up to find me smiling at him, I nearly wept at the careful look of hope on his face and knew there was a chance after all. 


	18. Highway to heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rosé's mouth runs amock but luckily there's an angel to catch her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Kun/Rosé

The ball of Leeteuk’s was just as spectacular as always with good food, music and people. Jisung always had me as his plus one seeing as our parents had disowned him and I disowned them in return, his birth-mom that he had gotten close to, Sunny, was one of the teaching staff - hence she didn’t need the plus one invitation. I saw Jisung currently talking with Sicheng along with Chenle and the rest of his team. I was wearing a modest white dress of lace and my hair was in a pair of loose braids with faux flowers in them. The shoes I had foregone because Jisung liked to walk around barefooted but still worked on being comfortable being his true self, so I had told him I would be barefooted as well because it was more comfortable then some pesky shoes. The next day I had found the nail polish I had been meaning to buy as well as an ankle bracelet with crystal flowers in it, an ankle bracelet that Jisung himself wore and his cheeks had gotten purple as I had thanked him with a hug and hair ruffle. 

  
  


I was standing by the bar, not really involving myself in the “fun” but rather observing it with a drink in my hand. It wasn’t too bad, especially not after some eye candy sat down by it not too far away from me, He was sandy blonde, chiseled features yet soft looking skin that made the strong features seem gentler and the blood red shirt was slightly opened underneath the grey suit jacket. He also had wings, white gorgeous wings that was bigger than him - looking like an angel. I was considering walking up and talking to him but if he was at the bar with no one with him then maybe he wanted to be alone, to observe like I had been? Not too mention that I wouldn’t even know that to say to begin with, I had never instigated relationships but rather been flirted with and asked out on a date. 

  
  


My past boyfriends were just that, boys, immature ones that just some fun and a quick fuck before moving onto the next broad. Needless to say all of them had made me swear off dating until I met my soulmate and if I never did in this lifetime, then so be it because I was done. The guy at the bar was making me question it, especially when he smiled and nodded at me and he had pearly white teeth, who had such perfect teeth if not an angel!? And I was nowhere near in the league of legends, maybe I was in the lead of fairies, not too noticeable. 

  
  


“Are you aware you’re the talk of the evening, twinkle toes?” I looked at Sunny who grinned like the cheshire cat. Her red hair were dripping in beach waves, she was wearing a black dress with a slit as well as ankle-breaker heels that I’d feel faint just looking at them. She was quite mischievous, savage when needed but we had gotten along as Jisung had wanted to get to know his birth mother. I had supported his decision and were revealed when she had turned a page to be one of the good guys prior to Jisung having reached out to her through Sicheng who had been the one to deliver the news. I had been surprised but glad when she extended her motherly nature to me as well, becoming like a very dear aunt to me. 

“I’ve noticed the looks yeah but… It was worth it.” I nodded to Jisung who was proudly showing of his ankle bracelet, smiling even as his friends teased him fondly. 

“You’re a good sister.” I smiled, happy for the genuine compliment. “But tonight you can let loose if you want, get a few shots and finds some nice piece of ass to cling to all night.” The coke I had been drinking choked on me as I had begun to swallow but ended up spitting. “Choke on a dick later, it’s much more fun.” Sunny cackled and walked away, twinkling her fingers when I finally could breathe again.

“SUNNY!” I yelled in distress, pouting at her retreating back and noticed a man by the bar looking right at me. He was blinking quite rapidly and oh god he must’ve heard and seen it all. “I… I’m not like that, not that it’s anything wrong with one night stands but it’s not just my thing. I won’t choke on a d-d-dick either, she’s just very… Very improper, oh my god I should just stop talking, ignore me while I go find somewhere to lie down in the grave I’m digging.” Red faced I put down my glass and hurriedly walked through the crowd of people, going to the balcony and down it’s steps to the vast english styled garden. “Why couldn’t I stop talking!? Why did I say it in the first place?1 Crikey, I’m dumb and if there was any chance of me actually talking to the gorgeous guy it’s over now. Good going there, not.” I muttered as I found myself at a fountain, sitting down on the ridge of it. I felt a little bit like crying, just because of the humiliation because if there had been a slim chance before it was definitely zero now. I jumped a little as someone coughed, looking over my shoulder to find the angel standing there. “Oh no… Euhm...” Should I tell him to go away? Or should I leave? What was the protocol when you embarrassed yourself in front of an angel? 

“So, how is the grave digging going?” He smiled but not a cruel one rather a, tentative one. 

“Quite well, can’t you see that I’ve picked my spot?” I joked, a wobbly smile on my face that turned into one of bafflement. “Wait… A…. Minute!” I pointed at him, the coloring of my cheeks darkening because no, no, no - I couldn’t have done that to this poor man! “That’s my- The mouth diarrhea earlier, is that on you? Because if it is, I am so, so sorry!” He gestured to the space beside me, I nodded dumbly and he sat down beside me. 

“Don’t be sorry, it let me dwindle down on my one night stands once I was old enough to understand to know what the korean words meant. About the choking on a dick, I would never do that to you unless...” He let it hang there and I wish he hadn’t because I didn’t want to imagine these things when I had just met my soulmate and he was sitting right next to me. “These yours?” He held up a hand, only then did I realise he had been wearing fingerless gloves. He removed the left glove, holding the palm open to me and indeed the scribble of my soul words to him were written there. 

“I’m so sorry you had to carry that essay of awkwardness.” I apologized as an answer while he chuckled, smiling again which made my heart make sommarhaults. 

“As bas as me asking how the grave digging was going?” He returned and I considered it, grimacing as I laughed a little.

“Our soulmarks sucked, huh?” I said without thinking but Angel seemed to understand, snorting. 

“You don’t say?” His eyes were twinkling, laughing lines appearing as his eyes smiled as well. “I’m Kun Qian, code name Angel and I don’t think I have to further explain why that is, right?” I shook my head, holding out a hand for him to shake which he did with that smile of his again. 

“Roseanne Park, scientist wrangler and big sister of Nightcrawler.” He raised his eyebrows at that. 

“Scientist wrangler? What does it entail? How many times do you have to strangle a scientist on a daily basis to earn your paycheck?” I snorted out laughter, sounding like a pig but as he matched the laughter with an even bigger one, it felt okay. 

  
  


For the reminder of the night as we talked by the fountain, words endless and soul bonding as we did we were on our way of setting up our first date, or as I’d call it later on to tease him, setting up the trip on the highway to heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> I have two questions which I'd like if the readers could answer in the comments, the first five answers to the questions will determine how I'll adress them. 
> 
> Q1: Would you like me to write the Soulmark identification words in the summary so you'll know them beforehand and who says who? 
> 
> Q2: I do have my reasons for pairing the guys as the superheroes/mutants, would you like me to include those reasons (which will wary in length) in the note before the chapter begin?
> 
> Answer down below! :D


End file.
